The Butterfly Effect
by Diabolikal Luna
Summary: Voldemort has released a plague on the muggle and wizarding worlds and only he has the cure. Luna spends the holiday with the Weasleys and death ensues.RL
1. Luna's Introduction

**)(The Butterfly Effect)(**

**By Luna**

Luna's Notes

Who could have thought that such an innocent and short-lived creature could be the cause of death to so many lives? It seems faintly impossible, that I should be telling you the story that is about to begin, especially after so many years. I barely lived through the time myself.

It all happened during the summer holidays before my seventh year at Hogwarts but the tale began, long before then.

When I started my first year at Hogwarts, people were already panicking about the growing threat of Voldemort. He had managed to get into Hogwarts by means of a servant and attack his one true enemy, Harry Potter.

During my first year at Hogwarts, he managed to attack several students by means of his past and a possessed student—my best friend, Ginny Weasley.

Up until my third year at Hogwarts—he remained quiet—that year, he killed one student and Harry was attacked. My part in this story however, does not really begin until my forth year at Hogwarts. The year that I journeyed to the Ministry of Magic, with the others; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. That year—I didn't meet him but I knew he was there.

During my fifth year at Hogwarts, he remained vaguely quiet. We heard of deaths—mainly through my father's magazine, The _Quibbler_ and we knew it was him that did them or someone doing his bidding. It was during Harry Potter's seventh year, when things really began to heat up and I became more involved in the story than I wished.

I start my story at the point of the holidays after Harry's seventh year because one day—I believe people will wish to know about that summer of death. Although some things are better off left unwritten.

**Luna Lovegood**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: The Death of the First**

The moonlight shone through the un-curtained windows of Brambly Cottage. It was a small, Georgian house; plain and lonely. A dying ivy plant, trailed up the Southern wall and patterns of trees, shadowed the pathway up to the front door.

The only noises that could be heard were the gentle hoot of an owl and the soft rumble of traffic on a nearby road. The sound of tiny feet rustling through the nearby undergrowth passed by the house and a gentle gust of wind blew the trees.

A fox trotted past the door. It paused momentarily and its ears pricked backwards. Sensing movement, he dashed for his hiding place in a nearby pile of compost.

The front door creaked gently and for a moment, it rested slightly ajar. A young girl then poked her head around the frame, as she checked the perimeter.

She had a well-built frame, her skin was not short of flesh but she was thin. Her eyes were large and silver, like the moon. Her hair fell past her waist in long locks of dirty-blonde hair. She wore black trousers, a two-layered T-shirt and behind her ear, rested a wand.

She pulled the rest of her body around the door and closed it gently, making sure not to make a single sound with her hands or feet. She began to step forward, taking a large stride over a twig, so not to disturb it.

The girl continued to walk down the pathway, still not even breathing hard, in case of making noise enough to wake anyone nearby. She wasn't to be out at this hour and she would pay dearly when her father realised that she had organised a rendezvous, with a certain person; but it had to be done.

The pleasant song of a blackbird began to start, as the first sign of morning slipped into the sky above her and she continued to walk down a narrow lane. Her feet kicked at loose tarmac and dirt as she walked towards on-coming traffic.

She found herself at the gate to a very large field. A wide semicircle of trees blocked her view from anything that was past the bank. She took the wand from behind her ear and gently tapped the gate. As she passed through, she tapped it a second time and then put the wand into a new home, her pocket.

She began to stride across the field at a steady pace. Her eyes flickered about as she looked for any sign of another human being. The sun shone brightly now, as seven in the morning had arrived and passed.

As the trees became closer into view, the girl began to look about for someone more frequently. Her eyes danced with the flicks of light and every shadow that a flying bird cast with its wings. She paused and waited quietly for a moment, resting her legs on a fallen tree before she continued on her way.

There were not many trees for her to walk through. The summer made the small forest look deceiving, as the trees were all rich with emerald green leaves and elder flower blossom. She passed a tiny stream; water ran pure and clear.

As she reached her final destination, she smiled briefly. The house she had arrived at looked as though it had been added to over the years. Several storeys of brickwork were held up by a magical source. In the garden, chickens ran about freely, waiting for their breakfast of corn and somewhere, rustling in the undergrowth, was the grunting of gnomes.

She walked up the path to the front door and knocked on the wooden beams gently. A tiny blood-red butterfly passed her by, as locks on the door began to rattle. She smiled and waited for her usual welcome.

The smile on the girl's face instantly turned upside down. 'Mrs Weasley,' she began in quiet and fluent English. 'What's wrong?'

'Luna, dear,' her face was red with warm blood and her eyes were watery. 'I think it best if you go back on home. Does your father know you have left this time?'

'No,' Luna replied simply. 'Mrs Weasley—please …' she began, 'I really need to speak to Ginny,' her eyebrows joined into each other and she pouted slightly.

'Very well—but emotions are running extremely low here today,' she moved out of the doorframe so that Luna could step inside. 'Don't go through the sitting room. Ginny is upstairs.'

Luna nodded, as she passed Mrs Weasley, who instantly shut and bolted the door again. Luna found these actions strange. The house was full of magical light. Not a single curtain was open to allow the summer light inside and the house seemed blocked from the rest of the world.

'Luna,' a weak voice called from the top of the first flight of stairs. A hand beckoned her to hurry and Luna did as she was told.

The girl who had called her, quickly escorted her into her bedroom. She stood beside the window; black drapes falling from the rusty pole. The girl was slightly taller than Luna was; auburn hair fell onto her shoulders and dark eyes glistened with pain.

'Ginny,' Luna began unsurely.

She was interrupted. 'You shouldn't have come. Didn't you get my owl?' Ginny replied nervously. 'I sent her last night,' her voice was panicky.

'No,' Luna shook her head and her eyes focussed with puzzlement. 'Ginny. What is going on? I've never known your house to be so,' she searched for a word, 'dreary.'

'Charlie came home from Romania,' Ginny whispered, as if someone may be listening.

'Well, that's good. Isn't it?' Luna replied with enthusiasm.

Ginny shook her head. 'It should be,' Luna could tell that there was going to be a dreaded but. 'But,' there it was, 'ever since he has been back—he's been terrible,' she said sadly.

'What do you mean?' Luna asked, with her head slightly lowered to one side. 'Do you mean he has been horrible to you and the rest of the family?' she questioned.

Ginny looked slightly shocked about that thought. 'Of course not!' she exclaimed and her voice was higher than usual. 'I mean,' she paused. 'He's been really ill.'

'Ginny,' a voice moaned and Luna turned around so that she could see who had spoken. She was pretty sure that she knew who it had been though.

Standing in the frame of the door; with his arms pressed against each side of the wooden frame, his blue eyes scanning Luna curiously and his long red-fringe brushed behind his ear— matted with sweat— was Ron Weasley.

'You're feeling better, Ron?' Ginny asked nervously.

'Yeah,' he took in a deep breath and his focus was turned back to Luna. 'You shouldn't have come here. Do you not know what's happening to us?'

Luna shook her head defensively. 'No.'

'I'll speak,' Ginny said quickly and Ron stumbled onto her bed. 'Close the door, Lu,' she added quickly.

Luna did as she was told and closed the door. She walked across to the bed where Ron was sitting but he pushed her away slightly and pointed to the other end. She moved obligingly, seating herself away from the male Weasley and her best friend.

'Surely you have heard of the muggles that are dying?' Ginny said to her and Luna lowered her eyes. 'You haven't,' Ginny paused. 'Father of course heard from the ministry. They all think that people are dying from a serious case of bird flu. We wizards all originally thought they were catching Warlocks Wheezes,' Ginny continued.

'Because as time goes on, muggles do become more aware of magic?' Luna questioned rather than stated.

'Exactly,' Ginny answered. 'Well—they sent a couple of witches around to the hospital nearby. They gave the muggles the treatment but it seemed that they didn't have Wizards Wheezes. It's weird though. They had all the symptoms. High fever,' she began to count on her fingers. 'A chesty cough. Sore throat, basically a bad cold,' Luna nodded to show that she understood. 'But then more things started to happen,' Ginny's eyebrows joined as she spoke. 'A hate of light. A swelling stomach and then terrible noises coming from within.'

'Sounds painful,' Luna said sadly.

Ron mumbled. 'It is.'

'Then—they began to die,' Ginny stated and Luna suddenly turned to face Ron, her eyes shining with terror. 'We thought that it must have just been some muggle disease—it wasn't affecting us—perhaps, we thought, that it was the same illness just effecting them worse than us,' Luna nodded again. 'Then the Diggory's got it,' she said sadly.

'Both of them were dead within the week,' Ron added bluntly.

Luna's eyes bulged. 'That's, that's awful,' she stammered. 'How come nobody knows?' she asked with shock in her voice.

Ginny answered. 'The ministry's hushed it up. Dad always tells us everything,' she smiled. 'We have to talk about something at the dinner table,' she waited a moment. 'Others have been getting it to. Most die but some survive.'

Luna looked at Ron briefly, care shone in her eyes and he looked away. Ginny stood up and walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtain slightly, just enough to make out the sun.

'Charlie,' Ginny whimpered and the small strip of light faded as Ginny closed the curtains again. 'He won't last the night,' her voice croaked. 'Which is why you have to leave now. Nobody knows how the illness spreads and we can't risk you getting it,' she finished.

Ron raised his hand. 'Why were you here in the first place, Luba,' he mispronounced her name because of a sniff. 'I mean—in the first place. You know what happened last time,' he added.

'I,' she began, her cheeks tingeing slightly. 'I wanted to know if you were all right but the owls weren't reaching me,' she started. 'We arranged before for me to come on this date, even though things happened in the mean time.'

Ron smiled weakly. 'You have to go now.'

Luna nodded and turned back to Ginny. 'Ginny—I will send Sumer with a letter tonight,' there was no reply and Luna repeated herself, 'Ginny?'

Ginny raised her head slightly and she appeared to be staring at something. Luna turned around to see an older man standing in the room. He was so quiet that he seemed not to be there at all.

'Mr Weasley,' Luna exclaimed. 'It's so very nice to see you again,' she smiled her usual airy grin.

He spoke quickly. 'How long have you been here?' his eyes were tired and his voice dry.

'Umm,' she began, bewildered by the question. 'About twenty-five minutes,' she stated with a confused smile.

'Sorry, Luna,' he said grimly. 'I can't let you leave,' all three of the teenagers looked at him, asking for an explanation with their eyes. 'The ministry has said that anyone that comes into contact with someone who has the illness, for longer than ten minutes, must stay within that area and not come into contact with anyone else—within reason,' he finished.

'I—fathers going to kill me,' she sighed.

'Sorry, Luna,' he muttered and faced them one last time. 'I shall inform your father. We can't cure the illness yet but we can try and contain it,' he added.

Ron's temper rose. 'Oh,' he began sarcastically. 'You think that the muggles will do the same?'

'No, Ron—I don't,' he said, 'but if you hadn't have been in this very room—I may have overlooked Luna's presence here,' he informed his son.

Ron blushed. 'Sure you would.'

'Ginny,' Mr Weasley said, as he stepped over one of Ginny's boxes on her floor, 'perhaps you would like to make some room for Luna in here—I'll arrange a bed later,' he added.

Ginny nodded. 'Yes, dad.'

Mr Weasley closed the door behind him as he passed away from the room. Ginny looked across at Luna, who in return stared at Ron, who was attempting to make his feet seem interesting. Nobody could think of what should be said.

'I'm sorry, Luna,' he mumbled. 'You might be on your way home if I hadn't been so nosy,' he added. 'I just wanted to know who was here—I should have guessed.'

'Don't worry about it, Ronald,' she smiled slightly and tried to lighten the mood. 'Let's face it. It's you that has to put up with me until this mess is over!' she giggled.

Ron lowered his head. 'Call me Ron, Luna,' was all that he could say.

Ron stood up and looked across at his sister. He allowed one of his cheeks to puff slightly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him firmly.

For three or four minutes, the two girls waited in silence. Ginny began to pick up objects from the floor and arrange them on shelves. A small book began to hover above her head and she smiled briefly.

Ginny snatched the book from the air with a smile. 'Don't bother, Luna—Dad wants us to start doing things the muggle way,' she mimicked her father's actions.

'Why?' Luna asked curiously.

'I don't know,' Ginny snapped slightly and then tried a smile. 'That's what Ron asked,' she couldn't help a snigger. 'Dad wasn't too happy about that!'

Luna smiled again. 'When do you think Ron will move out?' Luna asked out of thin air. 'I mean—I'd hate to see him go. Your house seems so quiet without all the family.'

'Yeah,' Ginny sighed, as she lifted up a photo frame that had fallen over. The picture showed the whole Weasley family. 'You took this, last year. Do you remember?'

Luna looked at the picture as Ginny adjusted it slightly. 'At the party last year? Yes—I've never seen so many Weasley's in one place before,' she added.

'I think that was the happiest our family had been for a long time—remember mum wanted Harry to join us for the picture but he wouldn't hear of it,' she laughed.

'Yeah—and when Hermione tried to make him, he ran into the trees at the bottom of the garden,' Luna added with an extra loud snort.

'And then all the gnomes came running out in fright,' they spoke in unison, ending in more laughter.

'Luna. I'm so sorry that you are stuck here,' Ginny said trutherly. 'But—I'm glad you are,' she added and Luna nodded understandingly.

Luna sat silently as Ginny continued to put away her belongings. She watched as clothes were roughly folded and placed into draws, books were lazily piled on shelves and odd bits and bobs were thrown messily into her trunk.

'Well,' Ginny stood back with her hands on her hips so that she could admire her work. 'I think I've done quite well—don't you?'

Luna nodded. 'Defiantly. It looks like there is a lot more space now,' she stated.

'Right,' Ginny appeared to look a lot more clam and happy now. 'Maybe we should go down to the kitchen?' she suggested. 'Dad may want to speak to you.'

'Okay,' Luna answered. 'I hope father isn't too mad with me.'

Ginny led the way down the stairs but she came to a halt as she reached the bottom. Luna's eyes followed in the direction that Ginny had turned and her friend quickly dashed forward to close the curtains.

'Leave it, Ginny,' her mother spoke and she stopped as quickly as she had started. Luna tried not to make eye contact. 'Charlie's asked to see the sun,' she put her hand on her head and started to sob.

'The woes of Mrs Weasley,' Luna mumbled sadly.

Ginny quickly tugged on Luna's arm and led her through to the kitchen. Mr Weasley was sitting at the table above a large pile of paperwork, which was being filled in with a magical quill and Ron was drinking at the sink.

'Ah. There you are, you two,' Mr Weasley rubbed his forehead slightly. 'Your father sent me back with your trunk, Luna,' he pointed over by the back door. 'He also said that he doesn't want to see you ever again—but I wouldn't worry, I think he was just a bit upset and worried,' Ginny raised her eyebrow. 'A lot worried. I said that you would send him an owl but he seems to think that germs can be spread by post,' Mr Weasley finished.

'Oh, yes,' Luna began and Ron turned to watch. 'A couple of months ago, someone sent us in an article for _The Quibbler_,' she began. 'It said that the germs known as,' she tried to remember a word, 'Papilio Nosis, cling themselves to things to travel. The most intelligent germs on the planet,' she finished.

Mr Weasley didn't appear to be very interested. 'Fascinating,' he answered. 'Now—if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do."

'Sorry, Dad,' Ginny mumbled and walked towards the back door. 'Is it okay if we go sit outside for a while?' she asked hopefully.

'I don't see why not—how much more damage can be made in one day?' he snorted slightly.

'Thanks, Dad,' she quickly ushered Luna with her hand.

Ron placed his cup on the counter firmly. 'I'll come with you,' he said quickly and the two girls nodded.

Mr Weasley clicked his fingers and pointed towards Ron. 'Wait a minute you,' he said. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine,' Ron replied. 'I survived,' he rolled his eyes and Ginny and Luna both giggled.

'Right then,' Mr Weasley nodded and turned back towards his work.

The three young people left the house and as the light hit Ron's face, he flinched slightly. He raised his hand and then lowered it again, smiling at his freedom.

'Let's go sit by the apple tree,' Ginny suggested. 'It's more shaded there,' she added.

Ron nodded and began to lead the way to the back of the garden. Luna watched as two butterflies flew past, courting.

'At least it is Sunday,' Luna said.

Luna sat down under the tree and crossed her legs slightly. Ginny too, fell to the ground—her legs spread in front of her. Ron however, lay down completely, rolling on his side so that he could see his sister and Luna.

'What do you mean,' Ron asked her.

'Well,' Luna began to answer. 'It's Sunday,' she stated what he already knew, "which means it is the end of the week. Things can only get better—right?'

'I do hope so,' Ginny sighed.

'They have to,' Ron agreed.

Ginny scuffed her feet across the lush green grass and Luna began to pick at daisy stems, so that she could construct a necklace. Ron watched her interestedly and Ginny laughed when she noticed.

'What's wrong?' Luna asked, slightly taken aback.

Ron answered before Ginny could speak. 'Don't you think that you are a bit old to make daisy chains?' he asked foolishly. 'Not that I don't like it,' he added quickly.

'You are never too old to create beauty,' she turned back to the ground in search of more daisies.

Ron shot his sister a quick glance but all she could do was shrug and suppress a giggle. For almost an hour, the trio sat under the apple tree and almost forgot that there were any troubles at all. Everything was so peaceful and radiant.

Luna's stomach gurgled slightly and she blushed. 'I haven't eaten all day!' she exclaimed.

Ginny smiled. 'Let's go in and get some early tea then—at the moment, we don't get anything unless we do it ourselves.'

Ron nodded as he stretched up. 'Back to the kitchen then—my favourite place to be!'

Luna grinned as Ron spoke and she also stood up, closely followed by Ginny who seemed to be scheming something.

'Oh,' she sighed dramatically. 'I just remembered that I left something by the swing chair,' she said quickly.

'What?' Ron asked, 'I'll go get it for you.'

'My diary,' she said unhappily. 'No. No,' she stuttered, 'I couldn't risk you seeing it.'

She began to run off to the other end of the garden before he could complain. Ron shouted after her. 'Ginny!'

'Take Luna back to the kitchen, Ron. I won't be a minute,' as she fell out of Luna's view, her ears raised slightly to show that she was smiling.

'Okay then,' Ron muttered.

Luna followed Ron back to the house and he courteously opened the door for her, she smiled and walked through—missing his rolling eyes.

As they entered the kitchen, Mrs Weasley was sitting at the table, crying, with her head buried in her arms. Mr Weasley was attempting to comfort her but on seeing his son, he looked across at them. He grimaced and then shook his head. Sadness filled Ron's eyes and Luna clasped her hand over her mouth.

Mr Weasley made no effort to stop his son going into the living room, nor the closely following Luna. Ron opened the door wide enough to see the horrors inside the room, not knowing that Luna had followed him inside.

'Huh,' she breathed in with shock. 'Oh, they haven't covered him,' she spoke suddenly and vehemently.

Lying on the couch, as though he was still alive, was Charlie Weasley. There was very little colour in his cheeks but still, there was some. One of his arms had brushed to the floor when it had fallen from his side and his eyes were partly closed.

Ron, in an attempt to comfort Luna and bring some respect back to his older brother, stood forward and went to cover him with the blanket that was thrown over the back of the multi-coloured couch.

'Luna—maybe you should go tell, Ginny,' his throat was croaky but sustained.

She took a step back and began to leave. 'Yes,' she repeated herself. 'Yes, I'll do that.'

She found herself only semi-concentrating, as she walked back through the kitchen. She tripped over her trunk slightly, as it had not been moved and she left the sounds of the sobbing Mrs Weasley behind her.

She began to walk across the garden in the direction that Ginny had ventured. She passed two beds full of summer flowers; all attracting summer insects—mainly pale green and blue butterflies.

As she reached the bottom of the garden, a large swing chair came into view. Ginny leaped up from the seat and stuffed a small book into her pocket.

'Oh!' she stated. 'I didn't think you would miss me for a minute or two,' the porcelain smile on the girls face dropped slightly, as she took a close look at Luna. 'What on earth is wrong?'

'He's gone,' she mumbled.

Ginny looked taken aback. 'Who, Ron?' she asked. 'I don't see him just leaving you.'

Luna shook her head so that a strand of blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. 'No, Gin,' she replied remorsefully, 'it's, Charlie,' she said quietly.

The same pain crossed Ginny's face that she had seen on Ron's. Her eyes filled with shock and then she let out a short whine. 'It was coming,' she cried sadly. 'We all knew it,' Ginny added.

Luna noticed that Ginny wasn't taking it as well as Ron had. 'I'm so sorry,' she stammered and sat with her friend—trying to comfort her kindly.

'It's not fair,' Ginny moaned. 'Ron survived it but he didn't,' she wiped her face slightly, a short grieving process.

'Do you wish that Ron had died?' Luna asked, misreading her comment.

'No,' Ginny's voice trembled. 'Luna. I'm terrified you have come here to meet your death,' she now appeared to be more worried about Luna than the death of her brother.

'Why would you think that?' Luna asked curiously.

'Ron and Charlie are not the only ones,' she muttered and the swing chair began to rock slightly making, Luna feel a bit giddy. 'Mother has it too,' she paused. 'I'm sure of it.'

Luna did not know how to reply and so she remained silently sitting beside Ginny. Each of them appeared to be lost in her own thoughts. Time began to become lost and Luna no longer felt the urge to eat.

The sun began to fade into the lower sky, as the warm summer day came to an end. A cool breeze made Luna sit up from her curled and defensive position. Ginny had fallen asleep and a figure was rapidly approaching them.

'Are you two alright?' the man asked them. He had neat, slicked-back hair, glasses and was wearing a smart wizard's uniform.

Ginny stirred at the noise and looked up. 'Percy?' she questioned; her eyes still sleepy and sad.

'Yep, little sister,' he smiled. 'Father told me not to come but it looks like you all need some help around here,' he nodded a greeting to Luna, who seemed quite frightened of Percy.

'It's very late and you two need to be inside now,' he allowed them a minute to stretch their legs, before ushering them forward.

Percy led the way; his legs taking long strides as Luna followed and Ginny trotted behind. Neither of them spoke because of the risk of upsetting each other. It wasn't unusual for Luna to remain quiet but it was for the usually outgoing Ginny.

As they reached the kitchen, they could see through a crack in the curtains— where light was shining through— that Ron was the only one who had remained in the kitchen.

Percy was the first to go back into the house. He raised his eyebrow curiously at Ron. Ginny shut the door as Luna walked inside and peered around. Ron had a spell book in one hand and his wand, in the other.

'Where are Mum and Dad?' Ginny asked gently.

'They've gone to sort things out,' Percy said reassuringly

'Oh,' she replied feebly. 'I guess they had to.'

Luna startled Ginny slightly. 'Do you want me to do it?' she seemed to be watching Ron now, trying hard not to laugh at his efforts.

'Do what?' Ginny asked.

'Cook—he doesn't seem to be very good at it,' Luna pointed out as Ron blushed. He stared at the pile of raw potatoes in front of himself.

'What do you expect—he's used to everything being served to him on a plate,' Percy snorted.

Ron hissed. 'You're the guest, Luna. I'm sure Percy would be obliging,' his words were stiff.

Luna spoke favourably. 'Oh. I like cooking though—it's very simple,' she added.

'Fine then,' Ron said, stropping slightly. 'Be my guest,' he held his arm out slightly and offered her the book.

She didn't seem to notice the tone in his voice. 'Okay,' she smiled happily.

Luna began to poke at the bowl where some of the potato that had gone wrong was in, with her wand. The food vanished and Ron's eyes filled with terror. Ginny noticed the look on his face and nudged him, sending his thoughts away with a glare of her eyes.

Luna then allowed the bowl to fill itself with a strange, lumpy-brown substance. It smelt spicy and full of tomato. The potato then re-appeared—fully prepared— on the top and the large dish floated into the oven.

'Done,' she said. 'I told you it was simple,' she told Ron. 'But at least you tried.'

Ginny turned to Luna and Ron glared at her. 'Nice one, Luna. Perhaps we won't starve now!' she joked.

'When will it be done?' Ron asked.

'In about seven minutes,' Luna replied airily.

Percy nodded his head. 'It's just the four of us then.'

'Unfortunately,' Ginny sighed downheartedly.

Ron got some cutlery and magically set out the table for four people. He looked slightly nerved that both Ginny and Luna were staring at him.

'At least he can do something right,' Ginny whispered into Luna's ear and she burst out with laughter.

After another couple of minutes, Percy pulled the large pie out of the oven and began to dish it out into the four bowls around the table. He then put the large bowl into the sink and sat down at one of the places.

Ron sat beside his older brother; Ginny left a gap between herself and Ron, acknowledging Luna to sit in the place.

Ron looked totally annoyed with the seating arrangements and began to poke at the food with his fork. 'What is this?' he asked doubtfully.

Luna giggled. 'Food,'" she glared slightly. 'It's not poison you know.'

Percy spoke after he swallowed loudly. 'It's not half bad,' he concluded.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the meal. Occasionally, one of them would drop a small comment about the day's events but none of them really wanted to speak about it. Percy dropped his knife and fork neatly into his dish and looked across at Luna to speak to her.

'There's a bed for you in Ginny's room,' he began. 'Father took your trunk up before they left. I suggest that all of you take a good nights sleep and try not to think about what has happened today,' he added.

Ginny nodded. 'Yes, Percy. Come on, Lu. Night, Ron,' she finished.

'Good night,' Luna spoke and followed the now-leaving Ginny.

Luna found herself directed into a bathroom so that she could change. She waited for Ginny to return to her with some pajamas from her trunk.

'I hope these are okay,' Ginny looked at her, slightly unsure. 'They were lying on the top.'

Luna nodded and Ginny left. She closed the door and changed into the Crumple-Horned Snorcak pajamas, with a weak smile on her face.

She walked back across the hallway and knocked on Ginny's door. After a moment or two, the door opened and Ginny allowed her back in. She was wearing a large Chudley Cannons T-shirt.

'It was Ron's,' Ginny mumbled with a blush and Luna smiled.

The bed that had been made up for Luna, was nothing more than a mattress wrapped in blankets but when Luna laid herself on it, she felt the comfort swell into her bones.

She closed her eyes slightly and Ginny spoke. 'Night, Luna.'

'Good night, Ginny,' her eyes were heavy with sleep. 'Don't let the bed bugs bite.' It took Luna less than seven quiet minutes, to drift off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: If Only He Hadn't Come**

Luna rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head deep into the cushion that it had been resting on. A small damp patch made her flinch slightly but she remained cuddled into the warm protection of the bed.

From outside the dark bedroom, Luna could hear two people talking and the flushing of one of the many toilets at the Burrow. She knew that she should be getting up, especially since she was in somebody else's house but her awareness lacked against the comfort.

Luna had always found it hard to wake up to the dark. Ever since her mother had died, Luna had had to fall asleep with the light and then wake up to it. The first thing she could ever remember her father doing for her, was leaving her mothers wand on her bedside table, fully lit like a nightlight.

Now, that wand belonged to Luna. Usually a witch would be buried with her wand but with her father's beliefs, Luna had received the wand instead of gaining her own. First on Luna's list, was to get herself a new wand—after all, a witch is only as powerful as possible, with her own wand.

Luna's hand slipped onto the floor and she wondered whether she should move it or not. The floor was quite cold and the rug was doing little to entertain her hand, which was creeping underneath.

'Ah, bless,' the distinct voice of a tired Ginny Weasley spoke. 'She looks just like you when she sleeps, Ron,' she giggled slightly. 'Ouch!'

Luna leaped from her bed and tripped over the bed covers. She wiped her eyes slightly and turned to look at the two Weasley's who had been watching her.

Ron tried hard not to laugh. 'Morning, Luna.'

She spoke in her usual, light voice. 'Yes. Good morning, Ron,' she felt like killing Ginny at that point in time. Like she wanted to drag her off to the edge of a cliff and push her off of it. A very large cliff; with pointy rocks at the bottom.

'You really should get up, Luna,' Ginny spoke with a crinkled face. 'You look a mess,' she shouted and then ran out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

Ron shrugged and Luna darted forward. 'Watch it," he moaned as he moved out of her way, following her.

Luna didn't care that right at that very moment in time that she looked like a sewer rat. All she could think about was chasing Ginny and putting her into a very tight headlock. She slowed down slightly, as she watched a flick of red hair turn into the kitchen.

She pounced. 'Gotcha!' she squealed in delight, whilst clinging onto the person's neck.

Luna heard someone laugh hysterically. Recognising the voice as Ginny's—who was supposedly in a headlock—she released the person. She now realised this person was a good foot taller than her. She blushed.

'Well, George,' someone began. 'It looks like you've got yourself a new girlfriend,' the person who had spoken was sitting by his mother with a very symmetrical grin. It was Fred Weasley.

'What do you mean a new one?' George pretended to look devastated. 'What happened to the, old one?'

'I fed her a canary cream—well you always said she was a bit of a bird,' Fred added defensively.

Luna began to back away slightly and wondered how bad she looked. She continued to step back until someone wailed in pain from behind her.

She turned around. 'Sorry, Ron,' she sighed under her breath.

'Ah!' George pointed to Ron and Luna and began to cling onto his heart. Ginny was watching the affairs from behind her mother's chair.

'I don't believe it,' Fred's mouth gaped with sarcasm.

'My own brother,' George wailed.

Mrs Weasley broke the twins' comedy act. 'My children,' she shouted suddenly and George sat down. 'Okay—Luna,' she began, 'go get dressed, dear. You look very untidy. Ron—she didn't stand on your foot that hard, so stop hopping around. Fred, George—go help Ginny feed the chickens and make sure you send those orders back to the shop and,' she paused briefly, 'be quiet about it—I have a thumping headache and your father's gone for a walk in the wood,' she sighed.

There was a long period of time in which, 'yes,' was the main noise that could be heard around the kitchen. Luna took the opportunity to leave the kitchen without having to answer any blush-worthy questions.

She made her way back up the stairs. As she reached the fifth step, Percy greeted her with a simple nod of his head. He was dressed in a tight, silver dressing gown and had a tissue clutched in his left hand.

Luna made her way into the bathroom and locked the door firmly behind her. She began to run some water into a large washbasin and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look that bad—her hair was crinkled out of place and the lines under her eyes were a mixture of blue and grey but she didn't look that poorly presented.

It was Thursday, which meant that Luna was starting her forth day at the burrow—or fifth, depending on whether you include Sunday or not. She began to think about the affairs that had happened that Sunday and thought that Mrs Weasley was taking it all very well.

Luna finished having her wash and began to dress herself; she could hear someone waiting for her outside the bathroom and attempted to hurry up. The floorboard creaked slightly and then there was a loud, heavy bang that sounded as though someone had fallen over.

Luna pulled her T-shirt over her head as fast as she could and rushed over to the door. Not even considering what she was about to find, Luna quickly opened the door and looked down to the floor.

Lying at her feet on his back, breathing extremely heavily, was Percy Weasley. Luna looked down at him with disbelief. His eyes were wide open and watery, yet he seemed oblivious of her presence. Percy's face was swollen and sweaty, his body was rigid and his stomach growled aggressively.

Luna did not know whom to call and every second that she spent pondering over whom to choose, seemed to make Percy appear worse. Ginny was outside and so would not hear her, Fred and George were with her and Mr Weasley was also out of the house. For a second she considered calling Mrs Weasley. It seemed to be the most sensible choice but it may have made things worse for the mother.

Eventually, she blurted out with all her lungs capacity, 'Ron!' she made no attempt to hide the panic in her voice and urged him to hurry.

Luna's hands trembled as she touched Percy's face and was shocked when it appeared cold and hard. If it had not been for the noises that he had been making, she would have declared him dead there and then. On that very spot.

Panic struck her and she shouted for him once again. 'Ron!' and then to herself she said, 'please, please hurry.'

Luna's ears pricked slightly, as the sound of footsteps rushed up the stairs. She had not considered the thoughts that would be going around Ron's head at that moment and instead, tried to tell herself that she had only called for him because, well, he was there.

Ron, not even looking to the floor, placed his hand on Luna's shoulder as he reached her. Slightly out of breath, he used her body to prop himself up.

'What on earth?' he breathed deeply, 'I thought you'd hurt yourself or the ghoul was attacking you,' his face seemed to relax slightly. 'Why'd you shout for me like that?'

'Can you not see?' Luna asked, with a hint of chilliness in her voice, 'look to the floor.'

Ron followed her glance and she watched the relaxing expression on his face turn to sheer shock. He crouched to the ground instantly and put his ear to his brother's throat. Quickly he began to levitate his brother through the door to his bedroom.

'Should I get your mother?' Luna asked.

Ron seemed not to know how to answer her question and he shrugged with panic, as she followed him into the room at the very top of the house. This was Ron's room and even in the present situation, she could not help herself but to allow her eyes to take a good look around.

Directly in front of her, was a bed with plain, brown sheets. A trunk lay at the foot of it and an untidy pile of books and ancient comics were stacked in the far corner of the room, closest to the window. Possessions that had been acquired over the years were on shelves and hidden away in boxes.

'Luna—close the curtains,' Ron told her quickly.

Doing as he had asked, Luna hopped over a couple of t-shirts and a pair of genes, so that she could pull the curtains shut. The light vanished in an instant and Ron lowered his brother onto the bed. Not even considering the reasons why Ron had brought him up to his room, she looked at him in the bed. His eyes were now firmly closed.

'It's affected him so quickly. There's no way he picked it up here. It takes longer than this—I should know,' Ron was talking to himself rather than Luna, but she nodded in response.

'Luna, keep quiet,' Ron said. 'Don't tell my mum or Ginny—or anybody. They won't be able to take it if, Percy,' he couldn't finished his words. 'He left this morning before any of you got up and only you saw him leave because you were in the toilet.'

'I can't lie to your Mum, Ron,' she said lowering her gaze slightly.

'Alright—I'll tell her that I saw him leave. Promise me that you won't tell them,' his eyes were large and puppy-like.

'I,' she stammered. 'They'll find out.'

'Just not yet,' he pleaded.

'Alright.'

Luna thought that in all honesty, that it was a stupid thing to do. To keep Percy's family away from him when he appeared to be close to deaths door, was cruel and unusual but the more she thought about it, the more logical it seemed.

Mrs Weasley was still mourning the loss of Charlie and as Ginny had said, she appeared to be poorly herself. It would not be right to keep it from purely her alone but by keeping it a secret from everyone; they could try and live their lives as normal as possible.

Ron spoke suddenly. 'All we can hope is that he gets better,' his voice was quiet.

Luna nodded. 'I hope he does.'

There was a long awkward silence and during the break, both Luna and Ron turned their attention to Percy, so that they did not have to look at each other. Ron broke the silence by peering out of a small crack in the curtain.

'You'd better leave,' he said quickly. 'The others are coming back in and I don't want Ginny to come looking for you. Remember—don't say anything and tell mum that I told you Percy has gone.'

Luna nodded. 'Okay,' she replied.

She went to leave the room, gave him one last smile and left, closing the door behind her with as little noise as possible. She ran down the stairs and found herself making her way into the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was.

Mrs Weasley was sitting down at the table, sipping a mug of steaming tea. 'Are you all right, dear? I've never heard someone call before with that much terror in their voice,' she added.

'Oh, yes thank you,' Luna hated her own voice as she said those words, 'the ghoul in the attic scared me but Ron assured me that he's never caused any harm,' she lied.

'Oh,' Mrs Weasley's voice sounded relieved for the first time. 'I could have told you that.'

'Oh, well,' Luna fumbled for an explanation. 'I didn't want to disturb you and everyone else is outside,' she replied.

Just as Luna finished her sentence, the door swung open and in came the three Weasley's who had ventured outside to feed the chickens. Ginny and George appeared to have been laughing for quite some time, as they both had deep creases around their mouths.

Fred was the last to enter the kitchen and he shut the door behind himself. Luna turned to look and snorted instantly as she saw him. Fred was covered in large, what appeared to be, lumps of creamy paint.

'See,' George wagged his finger at Luna, 'she found it funny,' he said overwhelmed. 'And you obviously did too or you would have cleaned yourself off before coming back in,' he added triumphantly.

Fred shrugged and smiled slightly, as he took out his wand. 'Yeah,' he began, 'it was kind of funny,' he used his wand to clean off what Luna had concluded to be chicken poo.

Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes at her sons and then turned back to Luna. 'That's sweet of you, dear,' she added and Ginny shot her a questioning glance.

'Talking about sweets, do you reckon Percy's eaten that gift we left him this morning?' Fred asked, now free of the substance that he had been covered with.

'Oh yeah, Percy,' Luna said quickly, before the twins could announce what they had done. 'Ron said that he had left earlier.'

George looked crestfallen and apparently came to a new decision. 'Did Ron say whether his tongue was lolling—or if his eyes were black or—' George stopped, whilst his mother glared at him.

'Nope—he didn't,' Luna said, 'sorry,' she added with a lopsided grin.

'Ah. Must have used the slow reacting one,' Fred sighed. 'Never mind, eh, George?'

'Nope—we'll slip Ron one tomorrow,' his twin brother replied and they both began to rush off.

'You'll do nothing of the sort,' Mrs Weasley shouted after them.

Ginny tugged on Luna's arm, until she managed to get her to move towards the back door. She gestured to Luna to keep quiet, for reasons unknown and they closed the door behind them, without it even making a creak.

'Let's go for a walk, okay?' Ginny asked, rather than stated.

'Alright,' Luna smiled as she looked up towards the sun outside. She quickly turned her head back down and tried to rub away the patches of colour in front of her eyes.

'Is something wrong?' Ginny asked quickly.

'Colour blobs.'

'Oh.'

They walked out of the garden and down a small, dirt footpath. It was obvious that they were not supposed to leave the large garden, as Ginny kept frantic watch over her surroundings. It was well past midday now and the hottest part of the day had fizzled into a cool, pleasant breeze.

As they reached the edge of the wood, presumably where Ginny's father was, Luna motioned for Ginny to join her on a large slab of rock. They both sat down and looked towards the road; very few cars passed them.

'So,' Ginny began, 'why were you calling for Ron earlier?'

Luna blushed. 'Oh—you heard?'

'I did!' Ginny exclaimed with a giggle. 'I wondered if I should come and see what was happening but I decided you may like your privacy,' she was smiling.

'Gin,' Luna cocked her head to the side, 'for your information, I was calling him because the ghoul was scaring me,' she hated lying to her friend.

'Ah,' Ginny pretended that Luna was a child. "Did ickle Lu-Lu get scared of the ghoul in the attic?'

'Yes, she did,' Luna said, her voice slightly annoyed. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, as it was a simple lie.

'And did my big brother come and save you?' she was beaming all over, taking immense joy in making fun of Luna.

Luna could not help a giggle at this point. 'Actually, yes,' she stated boldly.

'He did?' Ginny's voice cracked out of the tormenting tone it had been in previously and sounded quite shocked.

Luna nodded. 'Yep.'

'Amazing,' Ginny decided. 'I thought he hated you.'

'Well—he ran up those stairs quick enough,' Luna then realised herself, that Ron indeed, had come to her aid without knowing what the problem was. 'He did—didn't he?'

Ginny laughed at Luna's perplexed tone. 'And to think he used to ignore you!' she exclaimed.

'Oh, shut up,' Luna said timidly and Ginny raised her hands in defence.

They remained seated in silence for no more than five minutes. Eventually, Ginny stood up and declared that they should get back, before her mother sent a search and rescue team after them. Neither of them had anything to say, as everything they could think of talking about, had been analysed over the past couple of days.

They walked back to the Burrow, the same way as they had left and as they reached the back gate to the house, Luna looked up towards Ron's bedroom, the curtains closed quickly and Luna was sure he had been watching.

Ignoring the giggle that irrupted from Ginny's mouth, they sat down with their backs against the garden fence. Luna smiled to herself, as she watched a small black bird that was sitting in its nest. She chirped happily, announcing her prize babies to the world.

After a moment or two it dropped from where it sat and Luna lurched forward. She looked down at the bird in puzzlement. One minute, it had been singing to the world and all of a sudden, it was lying on the floor with its feet in the air.

Ginny quickly joined Luna's side and followed her eyes to the ground. 'Oh,' Ginny mumbled sadly, 'there's nothing you can do to help it now,' she added with a sniff.

Luna quickly pushed apart, some of the spiked branches that protected the nest inside. She tried hard not to cut herself on the thorns and wondered how the bird got in and out without hurting itself. As she expected, she found a small neat nest. Inside were four little black bird chicks.

Luna looked up at Ginny with plead in her eyes. 'They'll die without their mother,' she said.

'Lu, we can't—I'm sure another bird will look after them,' she didn't seem certain of the prospect.

'What if a cat or something gets them first? Or what if another bird doesn't help them? They'll starve,' she added.

Ginny looked up guiltily. 'All right,' she sighed pathetically.

Luna reached in again, this time missing most of the prickles and pulled the nest from out of its resting place. She managed to hold it level, so that none of the baby birds could fall out and Ginny gestured her back towards the house.

No sooner had they reached the kitchen, did Mrs Weasley's head poke around the doorframe. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were slightly squashed into each other. She glared at them, until Luna walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Ginny.

Mrs Weasley seemed to forget her anger. 'What on earth have you got there, Luna?' she seemed quite intrigued.

'A birds nest,' Luna replied simply, 'a black birds nest, to be precise.'

'Why on earth,' Mrs Weasley began to say but the four tiny chicks began to tweet. 'Oh, how sweet,' she said as she peered into the nest. 'You leave them with me and I will look after them.'

Luna looked across at Ginny, who nodded in response. 'Okay,' she handed Mrs Weasley the nest and the woman looked at the birds lovingly. 'I'll put them in the airing cupboard with a light,' she began to walk away, 'I'll get some food ready in a bit,' she added.

'Yes, mum,' Ginny said and she led Luna into the living room.

It was nice to see light streaming into the room again, especially with all the bright furniture and the clock that Luna wondered if she could have her name added to. She looked closely at its arrows, something she hadn't done for a while.

Charlie's arrow had now gone and his name had been replaced on a small ticking hand at the bottom of the clock. There was one other name on the clock but it had faded over time and so Luna could not make out the words.

Suddenly, Luna jumped violently. The clock chimed, leaving her suspended in fright. Ginny rushed to Luna's side and together, they watched as Percy's name spun around the face of the clock, backwards and then vanished altogether.

Ginny looked dumbstruck. 'Mum!' she shouted, 'the clock—it's gone wrong,' she rushed into the hall, her face stricken with panic.

Luna remained by the clock, she watched as a new needle appeared beside Charlie's and there, clear as daylight, was Percy's name. She blinked her eyes for a moment and heard Mrs Weasley speak.

'Impossible, Ginny,' her mother bustled into the room. 'That clock wouldn't go wrong in a million years,' she stated and Luna moved to the side slightly.

Mrs Weasley stared for a moment, trying to make sense of what was happening. She tapped the clock with her wand but sparks of light just flicked back. In the end, she doubled back, concluding that the clock was in perfect working order.

'I don't understand,' she sighed, falling into the chair closest to her, 'impossible.'

Someone spoke, making both Ginny and Luna jump. 'I have a confession,' Ron said and Luna swore that he was crying. He exchanged looks with Luna and walked over to his mother.

This time, it was Luna who pulled the motionless Ginny out of the room. She aided her friend over to one of the seats and poured her a cup of water from a jug left by the sink. Ginny took it willingly but just stared at it.

'You, you knew,' Ginny seemed upset with Luna, 'and you didn't tell me,' she added.

'I promised I wouldn't,' Luna spoke quickly.

'Then take back your lies and tell me what really happened,' Ginny hissed, tears now flowing freely.

'I called for Ron because Percy fell at the bathroom door,' Luna herself, was now close to tears but she wouldn't cry, for Ginny's sake. 'He—I thought he was dead but the sounds he was making,' she shook her head, 'I called for Ron because I knew he was inside,' she continued, 'he said not to tell you all because it was so sudden. To soon,' she added.

'So, Percy never left?' Ginny asked through her now uncontrollable sobbing.

'No, he didn't,' Luna shook her head honestly. 'Ron took him up to his room and I promised to go along with his story,' Ginny banged her head off of the table in a desperate attempt to get a reality check. 'We thought it was for the best—we didn't want you to get stressed and,' Luna paused because Ginny looked up at her.

'I'll go tell Fred and George,' she croaked, 'could you try and find my Dad?' she asked weakly.

Luna left the kitchen after nodding at Ginny's request. She hurried down the path and headed for the small wood that Mr Weasley had gone to, to take his walk. It then struck her that it may have been wiser if Luna had checked the clock before leaving, in case he had gone to the office instead.

However, she continued to look for Mr Weasley, despite what her senses had told her that she should do. She longed for the peace, quiet and sanctuary that the forest offered her; it was a good way to escape the suffering that her friends were facing.

She continued to walk in circles, until she had concluded that Mr Weasley was not going to be found this way and that she should go back and see if she could be of any use in the house. She stepped over a large, fallen tree and began to walk back towards the Burrow.

As she reached the garden of the house, it was as if she had stepped through an invisible barrier of suffering and despair. A barrier of death that turned her blood cold and made the back of her neck tingle, which continued all the way down her spine.

Sadly, she opened the door to the kitchen and allowed herself back into the house. Ginny, Fred and George were now all sat at the table. Ginny quickly turned around and Luna attempted to cheer her up with smile. Luna took in the smells. Smells that meant food was cooking.

'Dad's come home,' Ginny mumbled. 'He got back just after you left,' she added. 'Food will be ready soon,' she said densely.

Luna sat at the table and looked down at the tablecloth, she had never before noticed, how pretty and interesting it was. Before, she had thought it to be white but now, understood it to be pink, with little embroidered butterflies around the edge.

Luna snapped out of her trance however, when George, or perhaps it was Fred— she had never been to sure—placed a bowl of soup in front of her and some bread. She looked up and smiled at the food bearer politely.

'Thanks,' she said gratefully.

They sat, they ate and they said not a word to one another. Ron entered the room a few minutes later, red in the face and looking as though he had been punished for a life times worth of mistakes and Luna watched him, as he stared at a bowl that had been left for him.

He looked up for a moment and Luna made no effort to show that she had not been watching him. Instead of making any remarks, he blinked and turned his face towards the ground. He had taken the blame from his mother and not even mentioned her name. She hoped that Mrs Weasley would see that Ron had acted on the kindest intentions possible.

Eventually, Luna stopped eating and allowed her spoon to fall into an empty bowl. She had always been told to finish what she was given but as she looked around the table, she noticed that none of the others had eaten much.

She slid back on her chair and tucked it back under the table. Before leaving, she picked up her bowl and cleaned it with her wand, leaving it beside the cabinet to be put away with the others.

She wondered back over to Ginny, 'I'm going up to your room,' she said quietly.

Ginny nodded and Luna began to make her way upstairs to Ginny's bedroom. Just as she was about to go in, she heard someone approach her from behind. She turned slightly, to see Ron and he opened his mouth, only to close it again.

'Thanks,' she said, surprising herself.

'For what?' he asked naively.

'For not saying that I knew.'

'How do you know that I didn't?' he asked sullenly. Luna tipped her head in response and raised her right eyebrow. 'You gave the impression of a promise.'

He continued up the stairs and the stopped for a moment. Double backing across the landing, face shining with realisation, he made his way for a different room. Luna then understood that Percy's body must have still been in Ron's bedroom.

Without another word, she walked into Ginny's room and struck her head hard, with the back of her hand. She hated what was happening and there didn't seem to be a thing that anyone could do about it. She fell onto her bed with a soft thud and allowed her mind to waver into deep explanations of why such terrible things were happening.

Eventually, after taking a small trip to the toilet, Luna changed into her nightclothes and wondered whether Ginny was coming to her room. However, Luna thought it best to leave Ginny to her own actions and laid her head down, onto her pillow.

She wondered how so many bad things could happen to such a nice family in so little time. How was she to know that the worst was not yet over and that fate had more things in store for her, as well as the Weasley family?


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: A Tale of Two Fathers**

Some mornings, you can wake up and feel that a shadow has cast itself over you and will fight to stay in its hovering position. It lingers over you, making your day seem long and hazardous but it's never satisfied with just affecting you. It attacks the people around you and more importantly, the people that you love.

Luna was still sleeping when her grey shadow decided to break into the open. She was lying on her bed soundly, this time with her face upwards and not squashed into the material of her rather flat pillow.

The door to the room opened quickly but made very little noise as it did so. Ginny stood in the frame of the door, wearing what appeared to be her clothes from the previous day, Friday. She bit her lip and looked down nervously at her sleeping friend.

She stepped forward and spoke her friends name gently; unaware that she was in fact awake, 'Luna.'

Luna's eyes were half-closed and Ginny began to pull herself closer to the bed to get a good look down at Luna. She was suddenly stricken with panic but her friend's eyes flickered for a second and she slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position.

'Morning,' Luna yawned. 'What's with the early morning wake up call?' she questioned with a smile.

Ginny raised her left eyebrow. 'Early morning?' she repeated with amusement. 'It's ten in the morning, Luna. Early for you—yes but the rest of us were up at seven,' Ginny finished.

'Oops,' Luna apologised with a giggle. 'Sorry.'

'Your father sent you this,' Ginny handed her a small envelope and pulled the curtain slightly so that Luna would be able to read the letter inside. 'I think it's from him, anyway. It was delivered by your owl,' she added. 'You may want to get her checked over, by the way,' Ginny informed her friend but Luna was too occupied by the letter.

Luna eagerly snatched the crinkled paper from her friend's outstretched fingers and began to tear at the paper with enthusiasm. As her eyes scanned the letter, they began to change from full of happiness to a state of shock. Her mouth opened slightly and she looked as though she was about to throw up.

'Luna,' Ginny began, 'you've gone pale like a ghost,' she shuddered slightly at the thought and went back to watching her friend. Luna's eyes were scanning the letter once again, rereading the short note as if it would change. 'What's wrong?'

'You were right,' Luna gulped slightly, as she fumbled with her wand and used a quick spell to summon her clothes and essentials. 'It is from, Daddy,' she looked quite scared. 'He needs me—I have to go and visit him—before it's,' her voice croaked into silence, 'it's too late.'

She rushed out of the room, passing her friend the small note to read, as she crossed the landing into the bathroom. Luna couldn't remember the last time she had got dressed and washed so quickly. Usually she liked to pamper herself for a good fifteen minutes.

She brushed her teeth with very little energy and hardly remembered that she needed to put her clothes on. She hated thinking about what her father had written and the fact that it had been written so long ago and taken nearly a week to reach her. All she could think about was the fact that he hadn't wanted her there and now nobody was caring for him.

Luna pulled the chain on the toilet and she listened as it groaned. The water swirled down and she took a second to wonder where the water would end. However, her pointless thoughts were interrupted by Ginny knocking on the door. Luna quickly opened it and instantly remembered why she had been rushing in the first place.

Before Luna had the chance to say anything, Ginny spoke. 'You can use the floo network—I've just spoken to mother. There's no harm in you going—I read what you father had written,' Ginny rushed. 'Don't worry, Luna. I'm sure everything will be okay,' it hadn't sounded as sympathetic as intended.

'Yeah. Of course it will be,' Luna whispered encouragingly.

'Do you want anything to eat before you go—I mean, Mum can make you something,' Ginny didn't finish her sentence because she could see the stressed look on Luna's face. She nodded to no answer. 'Okay—quickly then.'

Ginny led her down the stairs and Ron greeted them at the door to the front room. He looked at Luna sadly but followed her steps as she and Ginny walked over to the fireplace. Ginny disappeared for a moment but returned seconds later before either had had a chance to speak. Clutched in her hand was a flowerpot full of powder.

'Do you want me to go with you?' Ginny asked timidly and Luna opened her mouth slightly.

'No, she doesn't,' Ron quickly looked at Luna. 'She doesn't need you following her about,' it wasn't a particularly good reason but Luna seemed to understand. 'Would you like me to go with you, Luna?' he asked and Ginny scowled.

'No, she doesn't,' Ginny mimicked. 'She doesn't need you following her around; acting like you know everything,' she smirked, proud of her answer.

'It's okay—really,' Luna mumbled. 'I can deal with it,' she began and then whispered so that the other two didn't hear, 'I hope,' Luna looked at them and wondered whether she would be excepted back, if her father had been delirious and sent her away again.

Ginny gave her the opportunity to take some of the powder, which would allow her to travel. Luna took what she was given and stepped towards the fireplace. She attempted a smile as she stared at her friends but nobody was truly happy.

'Luna,' Ron said quickly. 'If anything happens—come back here. Okay?'

Ginny looked slightly surprised. 'Don't worry.'

Luna nodded. 'Thanks,' she stepped into the fireplace and the powder sprinkled around her body like fairy dust. 'Brambly Cottage,' she spoke clearly.

Luna closed her eyes as the magic transported her through the floo network. She didn't like the idea of seeing all the grates go whizzing past her eyes and this was due to the fact that it often made her rather sick.

She found herself landing on all fours, as her adventurous journey came to a jittery end. She opened her eyes and began to brush the charred soot from her clothes. She looked around her father's familiar study and smiled. It was always good to be home.

Luna stepped forward and watched every issue of _The Quibbler_ that had ever been made. They were everywhere. Some were scattered across the floor, others were piled upon desks and shelves and a select few, were framed on the walls.

Luna left the room and closed the door behind her. The whole house looked as though someone had gone to bed and not bothered to awaken the house the following morning. Her first thought, was that her father was still in bed. This seemed the most likely explanation to his missing whereabouts.

Luna jogged up the first flight of stairs and began to hop across the hallway past a picture of Nearly-Headless-Nick that she had drawn for her father during her first year at Hogwarts. She smiled and took the first door to the left.

As Luna opened the door, she spoke softly, 'Dad?'

As there was no reply, Luna decided she would enter the room without permission. The bed had been made, the curtains had been fully pulled—allowing the warm sunlight to streak across the furniture— and the window was open, allowing a cool breeze to blow her long fringe about.

Luna, slightly puzzled, walked out of the room again, shutting the door behind her securely. She wondered why the bedroom was the only room in the house that looked truly alive. Surely, if her father was in, he would have heard her by now and greeted her?

She checked all of the upstairs rooms, starting with the bathroom. Opening doors to darkened rooms and then shutting them, only to turn around to face an empty, dark hallway. The house was lifeless and dull—not it's usual rich self at all.

Luna knew her father would not be in the attic rooms. That was a place that had belonged to her mother and her father had not been up there for nearly ten years. She found herself wondering aimlessly back down to the first floor of her house. A bewildered smile on her face.

As she reached the door to the living room, her eyes flickered onto a small piece of paper lying on the floor. She picked it up and stared at it curiously. It was a long roll of parchment, crinkled in one corner but apparently blank. Luna knew her father all too well though and took her wand from her pocket.

'Reveal,' she muttered. Words began to appear on the paper and Luna read them as they showed their presence. 'The Ministry has stated that a time of national emergency has started. They have suspended the sending of mail, newspapers and magazines—which is why I shall not be able to send copies of this to all my subscribers. The wizarding world is on hold.'

Luna's eyes bulged as she read the words. 'It has come to my understanding, that this bug—which I may now confirm I have caught myself—has been started by the most terrible of people on our silent planet. Lord Voldemort. I expect this shall come to most of you as very little of a shock but I am positive the source started from him.'

'Due to sources which I have promised not to mention. I have discovered that Voldemort had his Death Eaters release a virus that he and several others had been inoculated for, although this virus does not generally kill magical folk—they can feel symptoms—especially those with large families. Usually it is only the youngest and oldest of children who survive.'

'This virus only appears to be affecting people who live in the United Kingdom and Muggles believe it to be a rare case of bird flu that is spread by the lethal bite of an insect called a mosquito. However, our own Ministry has told us that the source of the illness comes from one of the daintiest creatures on the planet. The butterfly.'

'The virus can not be spread from human-to-human. It can only be spread by sending letters and by coming in contact with any of the air-born particles. There is still no known cure for this terrible illness but wherever Voldemort is—a remedy is sure to follow. I have named this disease, The Butterfly Effect and the symptoms are listed as followed.'

Luna had no time to read the symptoms. All she could think about was the fact she was certain that her father was in that next room. She shoved the parchment into her short's pocket and put her hand onto the silver handle, bracing herself for what was to follow.

The back of the couch blocked her view as she walked into the room. Timidly, she stepped around its towering, wooden features and began to walk around to the side. The Curtains were pulled almost to closure and her father was sitting in the seat beside the window.

'Daddy?' she exclaimed questionably.

Luna rushed over to her father's seat and looked across at him. He seemed to respond to her presence and she quickly took the liberty to analyse his current health. He looked poorly—was her understatement of the year and she quickly ran to the kitchen, making very little sense of what was happening or indeed, what she was doing.

She returned to her father's chair in less than thirty seconds, with a large glass of water. He took it from his daughter willingly, with no words. As he drunk his acquired beverage, he sounded as though he were a burst drainpipe. With little strength, he passed the empty cup to his daughter and wiped his mouth.

'Thanks, my girl,' he almost growled.

'Dad—what happened to your voice,' she asked, slightly scared of what was wrong with him.

'Sore throat. That's all, Love,' he insisted.

'Dad—you have the bug. You should be in bed,' she insisted. 'Recovering,' she added.

'No, Little Luna,' she raised her eyebrow—that was a name she had not been called for years. 'It was far too warm for me up there. No, no.' he mumbled. 'Much happier down here. Look,' he pointed out the crack in the window. 'I can see the swing,' he finished.

Luna bit on her lip. She didn't know what to do or say. It looked as though her father was recovering from the virus—but yet, he was so absent. It appeared as though he was on one side of an invisible barrier and she, was on the other.

'Dad,' she began to mumble. 'Do you need something? Something to eat—you look as though you haven't eaten for days,' she began. 'You haven't, have you?' she then added.

'I've had very little enthusiasm for food over the past week, Luna,' he began. 'My stomach feels as though it is knotting into itself—I wouldn't be surprised if it were,' he added.

'I'll make you something. Spaghetti. Chicken soup. Trout. Cheesecake—you name it and I'll make it for you,' he shook his head at every form of food she spoke of, 'beans on toast?' she added finally, almost in a whisper.

'Luna. I'm not hungry,' he snapped.

'Sorry,' she replied timidly, trying hard not to look her father in the eyes. 'But you have to eat—everyone has to eat or they,' she cut off her own sentence.

'I'm not sure that food is really very important to me anymore, Little One. How are Mr and Mrs Weasley?' he asked suddenly, attempting to change the question.

'They,' Luna thought about it for a little while and decided that the truth would have been too painful. 'They are handing everything extremely well.'

He chuckled slightly and ended up in a small bought of coughs. 'Good, good. I hope you didn't cause them too much trouble,' he raised his eyebrow and managed a small smile.

'Of course not!" Luna exclaimed and then a timid smirk crossed her face. 'But I have been causing havoc for Ron—honestly. He said he'd throw me out the house,' she pretended to pout her lips.

'Ron, eh?' he smiled and sunk further into the chair, allowing his legs to stretch slightly. 'You always did like that boy…'

'Dad!' Luna giggled sadly.

'So did I,' her father finished his previous sentence as though Luna had never spoken. He appeared to be giving her some kind of permission but she failed to notice. 'Do me a favour, Luna. Go get my cloak for me. It's getting rather chilly.'

Luna rushed out of the room once again and headed for her father's study. She had no idea what he was talking about; the house was perfectly warm—too warm. She reached up for his cloak that had been swinging freely on the door and sneezed slightly as dust erupted from its material.

She hurried back to her father and dragged along with her, a chair from the hallway. She gently threw the cloak over her father and sat on the rather uncomfortable chair she had escorted with her.

He took a large sigh, 'that's better.'

They sat in silence for quite some time and neither Luna nor her father made much movement. There was a brief period, when her father had suddenly shifted to the side in pain. However, all Luna could do was to sit there motionless—waiting for any sign of improvement.

Eventually, the hot air and lazy feelings around her, warped Luna into a rather pleasant sleep. Her dreamland was much more impressive than the real world and she wished that she could stay there forever. She attempted to ignore the voice that was echoing around her head. Rattling and churning her thoughts. Eventually, she woke up with a slight moan.

'Dad? What's wrong?' she jumped up suddenly, without observing the situation.

'I need some water—please,' he croaked quickly.

Reaching for the glass he had used early, Luna hurried back to the kitchen but suddenly stopped violently. She could hear her father rasping for breath and it scared her. She froze in her tracks—the crystal glass still firmly in her hand.

'Agh,' she could hear her father groan.

Luna stared at the kitchen door and then allowed her eyes to dart about the different doors. For a split second in time, she couldn't remember which was the kitchen, yet she had been staring at it and now, it was gone. What was she thinking?

Suddenly, the glass that she had been holding broke in her hand. The sharp pain brought her back to reality and she covered her ears for a moment to block out the sound; smudging blood from her fresh wound onto her face. It didn't bother her however, she had more important things to occupy her thoughts with and at that right moment, she made a decision.

Luna quickly forced herself into the living room again, trying very hard not to whimper over her bleeding, left hand. The noise that her father had been making previously had now stopped and Luna was relieved. This was a good thing—she had no doubts.

She rushed over to her father's seat and looked down at him, his eyes now closed. 'Are you feeling better, Dad?' she asked hopefully.

She waited a moment but nothing was said to her in response. Luna crouched down slightly and tried to listen. He couldn't be asleep. Luna knew for a fact that her father snored louder than a pig on roller-skates.

'Daddy?' she muttered. Once again, there was no response. Luna shook him slightly, like a child. 'Please wake up.'

She stared at him, not knowing what was wrong although the answer was looking her right in the face. She took her wand out again and poked him so that a spark of light shot into his chest and then out through his mouth. He fell from the chair, leaving his body as a heaped pile on the floor.

Luna quickly reached down and turned him over. 'No,' she mumbled. 'Please no—that's just not fair,' she spoke to nobody in particular. 'Please wake up, Dad. Please,' she stammered her words. 'Oh, no,' she didn't seem to take any of the words in seriously. 'No.'

Although she tried extremely hard, her efforts to awaken her resting father were unsuccessful and a harsh layer of reality suddenly struck her and it struck her hard. Luna tossed the cloak she had brought for her father over his body and then stumbled over to the wall. She slid down the rough wallpaper and began to sob uncontrollably. She had no one.

The minutes she spent sitting with her back hunched against the wall, turned into almost two hours. She was now just sitting there, her eyes fixed on nothing; red and puffy with sadness. Her fringe had now been dried of tears but was matted and her face was simple and expressionless.

Slowly, Luna shifted her body up the wall and took one last look at her father's body. 'At least you're back with mother now,' she sighed sadly. 'I'll see you again,' she whispered to herself. 'I know I will.'

Luna remembered what Ron had said, although she really didn't feel like going back to the Burrow. However, she would much rather spend the night with her friend— who would be able to comfort her— than in her own house with her father's dead body. It was a quick decision for Luna to make and she soon found herself walking out of the room.

Her hand was still bleeding, yet most of the blood was dry and the pain had spread from her hand to the rest of her body. However, her eyes were as sore as her hand, and no amount of rubbing would make them feel better. It was now time for her to take a turn at her crossroads.

She made her way back through to the study. Thoughts hit her in all directions. She didn't know how she would have her father buried. What would happen to her now that she was an orphan? She needed to know whether she owned the house, belongings and most importantly, _The Quibbler_—now that her father was gone. To be fair, she didn't really want to think about it.

Luna made her way to the fireplace and took a small, metal urn off of the mantle. She opened the purple lid and took out the powder inside. The fireplace was already lit and so she stepped into the flames, letting the dust and fire engulf her body.

'The Burrow,' she whispered in a lifeless voice.

Once again, Luna closed her eyes as she traveled down the network. However, nothing could have prepared her for the stop she was about to receive and so when she did find herself hurled into a wall, it was unsurprising that she would generally, be confused.

Luna opened her eyes and was face to face with a stone wall. She could hear people speaking at the other side but not well enough to make out the words that they were saying. One phrase that she was sure she had heard was, 'dad's gone mad.'

Not having hardly any space to move, Luna began to kick at the wall numerous amounts of times. She silenced herself for a moment to listen. The other side of the wall— where she supposed the people were—was now quiet as well.

Suddenly, Luna was no longer alone. A second person had apperated into the space behind the fireplace to find out who had arrived. It was dark though and neither person could see the other. Suddenly a bright light shone into Luna's face, as the other person shone their wand above their heads.

'It's all right, Mum,' came the distinct voice of George Weasley. 'It's just, Luna,' he stared at her for a moment, 'and she doesn't look too well,' he added.

Then, Luna found herself able to breathe properly again, as George had now apperated out of the small space, giving her back some room. Her break was not for long, as this time Fred Weasley apperated into the room.

'Okay—Mums going to blow down Dad's handiwork,' he began and Luna looked quite startled. 'Make sure you cover your face,' he added and then disappeared from the room.

Luna did as she was told and no more than fifteen seconds later, a huge explosion made her fall over. She remained there for a moment but was helped to her feet by Ron. Before she could say thank you, she was engulfed in a hug given by Ginny.

Mrs Weasley began to mutter some words and swished her wand about dangerously. Fred and George retired up to their bedroom, with very little to say and Ginny pulled Luna into the kitchen. Luna did not need to be told to sit down; she found that the chair was rather calling to her.

'Luna!' Ginny suddenly exclaimed, 'what on earth happened to your poor hand?' she quickly rushed over to the kitchen sink and began to soak a towel with warm water.

Luna spoke in almost a whisper. 'I just broke a glass—that's all,' she admitted.

'Why didn't you clean it up?' Ron asked, 'I think there's some glass in there still,' he exclaimed, examining her hand from the other side of the table.

'I,' Luna stammered. 'Forgot.'

'Dad's not very well, Luna. Sorry about the whole being trapped behind the fireplace thing,' she began, placing the warm towel on Luna's hand. 'He's gone a bit funny in the head,' she muttered. 'Not sure why. He's been playing with that rubber duck for hours—after he boarded up the fireplace that is,' she continued. 'How's your Dad, Luna?' she added finally.

'Dead.'

There was an awkward silence and Ron gulped so heavily that it echoed around the kitchen. Luna continued to stare at her wound, making no effort to clean it. No fresh tears spilt from her eyes however, there were none left, as she had harvested them all.

'I'm so sorry, Luna,' Ginny whispered.

'Don't worry—we'll look after you,' Ron added.

'Thanks,' she whispered into the table.

They heard two sets of feet rush down the stairs. This was followed by a lot of shouting and then three pairs of feet rushed back up the stairs. Both Ginny and Ron seemed quite startled by these actions but Luna just continued to watch her hand, as though it were about to drop off.

'I'll go check on that,' Ron muttered and smiled encouragingly as he left.

'Luna—you need to clean those cuts,' Ginny said quickly, she hated to sit in silence. 'You don't want it to become infected. Do you?' she asked.

Luna thought about the question very precisely and then shook her head. 'No.'

She began to dab the blood away from her wound and cringed as the open flesh stung. It was a pleasant feeling. It sent a wave of pins and needles up to her mouth and then allowed a ripping surge up towards her brain.

She stood up and washed the towel, startled by the amazing amount of red that washed from the fabric and then ran the cold water over her hand under the tap. She was positive that no glass remained in her skin and she turned back to Ginny, holding the towel in her hand.

'Just put it in the basket under the sink,' Ginny said quickly. 'Here, wrap this around the cut—it's still bleeding and you don't want to get anything in it.'

Luna took a bandage from her friend appreciatively. 'Thanks, Nurse Ginny,' she smiled and Ginny rolled her eyes with a giggle.

'You're welcome, my first patient. I think you should wash you face to,' she added with a sparkly smile, 'you're covered in soot!'

Luna, feeling stupid that she had been sitting there all that time, covered in the debris from traveling via the floo network, quickly washed her face off at the sink. For a couple of seconds, they stood in peace and for a moment, Luna was satisfied.

'Ginny,' interrupted their thoughts.

'That's my name—don't wear it out!' Ginny smiled happily, as she turned to face her brother with a cheery smile. The edge of her lips collapsed when she saw Ron's face. 'Oh.'

'Dad's gone now,' Ron walked over to the sink and poured himself a cup of water. 'He apologised for destroying the fireplace—asked for his bloody rubber duck and then, died,' Ron exclaimed with a bloated lip.

'If you want to go and see him—go now. Mum sent me away,' he added.

'No,' Ginny whispered. 'No—I don't want to. I've seen enough.'

The clock in the living room began to chime and Luna knew that a new ticker had just been added to the bottom of the clock and that one of the pointers would now have gone. She looked across at Ginny, unsure of what to say.

'I know how you feel,' she mumbled. 'I truly do.'

Without saying anything, Ron joined Luna and Ginny at the table. They sat in silence and wondered how many more lives would be stolen from them. After all, the summer was only three weeks in and butterflies don't die until the first autumn leaves fall. Thank God, autumn was predicted early that year.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Twins 'Till the End

Near enough another week had passed and it seemed unlikely that things would ever improve for the Weasley family and Luna. Deaths piercing glare had focused its evil ambitions on the poor people inside the Burrow and it seemed reluctant to go away.

There was very little that could be done. Wizards and Muggles alike were trying to discover a cure to the curse that was wreaking havoc on the good people of the planet. Thanks to Luna's father, the Ministry of Magic now knew where the illness was coming from; yet, they seemed to be centuries away from a treatment.

Luna's hand continued to throb, as she wrapped a fresh bandage around the open wound. It seemed ridiculous that wizards could re-grow arms and legs but whilst an epidemic was occurring, nobody was interested in the pain being created by small gashes.

She was sitting on her bed in Ginny's room, silently pining to herself, wishing terribly that she had some kind of relation to talk to. She had considered sharing her troubles with Ginny but believed her friend to be in such a sorry state that it would be unfair for her to pin any more troubling thoughts onto her mind.

Luna tied the edge of the clean bandage between her thump and forefinger and watched as a tiny seep of red spread through from the wound where it was deepest. She shuddered and wondered whether it would ever heal.

It was quite early for Luna to be awake and she tiptoed quietly out of Ginny's bedroom, knowing only to well that her friend was still sound asleep. She closed the door with an almost soundless thud and made her way into the bathroom opposite, smiling wearily, s she could see the sun through the hallway window. She sneezed as the light poured onto her.

It was only just past six in the morning but sleep had been so poor to Luna during the night, so she had decided to get up and make her friends breakfast in bed. She took far less time in the bathroom than she had expected and ventured out just five minutes after going in.

Luna tiptoed down to the kitchen and now fully aware of where everything was kept, she began to make the breakfasts she had planned on. Yawning to herself, she began to lightly toast bread, knowing that Ron would not eat it any other way and started to brew a large pot of tea and find five individual cups; a china one for Mrs Weasley, as she would drink out of no other.

She knew all of the Weasley's now, as if they were her own family and Luna had prepared each of the trays to their preferences and in a record time of seven minutes. Rather pleased with herself, two quick swishes of her wand made the rubbish clear away and Mrs Weasley's tray levitate in front of her.

Satisfied that it wasn't too early, Luna began to walk up the stairs with the breakfast tray to the first bedroom on the first storey of the house. She waited for a moment and then knocked on the door, certain that Mrs Weasley would be awake.

'Who is it?' the mother called from the other side of the room and Luna could hear shuffling.

'Luna,' she whispered through the door, loud enough for Mrs Weasley to hear.

'Oh! Come on in, dear,' she called back and Luna opened the door, allowing the tray to pass through behind. 'Is anything the matter?' she asked worriedly but with a smile.

Luna shook her head. 'Oh, no,' she said quickly, 'I just brought you breakfast,' she added with a grin, allowing the tray to levitate onto the bed.

Mrs Weasley smiled. 'How very thoughtful of you. Thank you very much,' she added and Luna tried to ignore the empty space on the King sized bed. 'It's a shame my own children,' she stammered slightly, 'aren't so thoughtful,' she continued, taking a sip of tea.

Luna grinned. 'Oh! I made them it too,' she added, before wishing Mrs Weasley a good morning and then leaving the room as quietly as possible.

Luna summoned Ron's tray and began to walk up the rest of the stairs to the top room, where he was once again sleeping. She thought it wiser to work her way down, rather than up and reached the top of the stairs in no time at all, with the tray close behind her.

She knocked on Ron's door loudly, knowing that he had not slept well recently, however; if he did not stir at first response, she would not stress the day by waking him. She waited for a moment and turned away. As her feet climbed down the first stair, she heard a voice.

'Come in?' he yawned, obviously not certain whether the person was still there.

Luna walked back up the single stair and opened the door wearily, suddenly realising how tired she really was but not letting it show. Ron had pulled the covers up to his neck but allowed his arms to release slightly when he saw that it was Luna.

'I brought you breakfast,' she said quietly, trying not too look at him, as he seemed oblivious to the fact that she was Luna. She levitated the tray onto his bed, stumbling out of his room as quickly as she dared, with a simple, 'enjoy.'

She believed that she would never forget the bewildered look on Ron's face and smiled to herself, as she summoned Ginny's breakfast with her wand to the next storey of the house. Waiting outside of the bedroom, with the tray now levitating behind her, she opened the door slightly, so she could speak through a gap.

'Ginny,' she began, 'are you awake?' Luna could hear Ginny mumble a response and decided that it meant she was indeed awake. 'Can I come in?' she asked. Once again, there was a general murmur of agreement and Luna curled around the door.

Ginny yawned and Luna could see that she was looking rather tired and hoped she hadn't kept her awake during the night. She levitated the tray onto Ginny's bedside table and smiled, pleased that her friend had perked up slightly.

'Thanks,' Ginny said, helping herself to a spoonful of porridge. Luna had decorated it with a swirl of strawberry jam and treacle. 'You didn't sleep again, did you?' she added with a sad smile.

Luna shook her head. 'No,' she mumbled carefully, 'but I'll be so tired tonight I'll sleep until midday the day after,' she added with a grin. 'I have to go and give Fred and George theirs,' she pointed to Ginny's tray unnecessarily, 'I'll see you later,' she added with yet another smile.

Ginny waved to her with her spoon, as Luna passed back through the door and closed it behind her once more. She walked down the next flight of stairs, this time stopped in front of Fred and George's room and waited for the two trays to reach her after summoning them.

The spell she was using had weakened slightly, so Luna felt that it would be best to hurry up and quickly tapped on the door as the two trays approached her. She heard someone walk up to the door and press their body against it.

'Luna, is that you?' she heard George call from the other side of the door.

Pausing briefly, to take into consideration how he would know, she finally settled on replying with a simple, 'yes.'

Luna could hear him slide a bolt forward and an arm beckoned her in quickly. She followed suite by sliding through the doorframe with the two trays close behind her. The room was solid in darkness and all she could see was the green lamination of the goggles George was wearing. She levitated the trays onto what she presumed was the floor.

George clapped his hands a couple of seconds later and Luna jumped, making herself giggle. The twin pressed his finger to his lips and beckoned her to be quiet by wavering his hand up and down. Luna realised that Fred must still be asleep.

The light in the room began to gradually improve. 'I brought you breakfast,' she whispered with a smile.

George bit on his lip and glanced down Luna's body, before rubbing his forehead. 'I need your blood,' he stated.

Luna wanted to laugh. She thought that he was joking around as usual but when she looked up to meet his eyes, she saw seriousness in them that she had never seen in either of the twins before. It was now light enough in the room for her to see distinct objects. Fred was asleep, cocooned in a large duvet. There were hundreds of boxes stacked around the room and bursting with products and ingredients and in the far corner, beside the window, was a huge cauldron and mixing utensils. It bubbled away fiercely.

Fred coughed and George sighed, quickly checking the temperature of his cauldron. 'You really mean it, don't you?' Luna stammered, tipping her head to the side and tiptoeing over to George. She stood in something rather unpleasant and hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was.

'Mind the brains,' George whispered tonelessly.

Luna shuddered. 'Tell me what's going on,' she continued to speak quietly. 'Tell me how I can help—if you tell me I'd be happy to,' she paused and her eyes widened, 'you're not a vampire, are you?' she asked excitedly.

George backed away. 'Of course not,' he exclaimed quietly.

'That's a shame.'

He sighed and sat down on one of the boxes. 'We were trying to make a cure,' he informed Luna bluntly, picking up one of the mugs Luna had brought and taking a swig of the tea. 'The other day, we asked Ron to tell mum that we were going out to feed the chickens,' he paused briefly, 'we went out and collected as many of those winged pests as we could find. Fred's got it,' he added solemnly. Luna went to speak but he continued. 'We were so close. I'm sure of it. We just need healthy, uninfected blood—just to try,' he added.

Luna bowed her head. 'I honestly don't see how that would help,' Luna muttered.

George sighed. 'To be completely honest, neither do I. Fred said it was something to do with anti bodies and magic and a balance. He told me what to do, just not how it works. I wouldn't have a clue what to do if something went wrong,' he added.

Luna smiled. 'So Fred's the smart one?' she began to unravel the bandage on her hand behind her back.

George snorted and shrugged. 'Possibly. Anything could happen,' he added, looking at his brother wearily and then back to Luna. 'Please. Just let me try—for him.'

Luna brought her hand forward, the wound now uncovered and sore. 'It's started to heal—you'll have to open it up a bit,' she added, a lack of moisture in her throat. George took a towel from his bed and wrapped her hand in it, squeezing as he did so. She groaned. 'Oh,' taking in a deep breath, she spoke through her teeth, 'why does it have to be my blood?'

George continued to put pressure on her hand. 'Because I tried mine and it didn't work,' he replied bluntly, 'I guessed it was because we were the same,' he paused, 'are you okay?'

'As okay as I can be,' Luna replied breathlessly, her hand held above the cauldron as is simmered gently. She could fell the blood soaking around her hand.

George dropped the towel into the cauldron. 'The more the better,' he stated, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. 'Here,' he pulled his pillow out of its case and gestured for her to wrap her hand in it. 'It's separating again,' George moaned, as he rushed forward to stir the potion.

Luna grimaced as she looked down at her hand, quickly tucking it into the case and out of eyesight. 'I'm not sure how I'd feel about drinking someone else's blood,' she informed him, sitting on the edge of George's bed.

'If it was a choice between life and death?'

Luna nodded. 'I guess you're right,' she stated, seeing his raised eyebrow. 'Anything is worth a try. If we didn't try things, we'd never discover anything,' she added, 'muggles are closer to magic than they realise.'

The creaking of floorboards from above, suggested to Luna that the others were starting to get up and she wondered how long it would be before someone realised their absence. She heard the chain flush in the very highest toilet and then her eyes focused on the door, as though willing it not to open.

George looked across at her and then to his brother. 'You can leave if you want but I'd appreciate the company,' he added, stirring the cauldron anticlockwise.

Luna nodded. 'Of course.'

George had been standing over the cauldron, stirring frantically for quite some time and Luna wondered how much sleep he had had recently because his eyes were grey and puffy. She scanned Fred for a moment, trying to ignore the rapid movements from under his blanket and her eyes once again fell back onto George. Then, she understood.

She tried to control her voice, flexing her hand slightly to try and stop the pain. 'Do you want me to stir it for a while?' she asked him.

George backed away from the cauldron and looked at her Luna; she could sense his awareness. 'Would you?'

Luna smiled and began to stir in the same way he had been. 'I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't been serious,' she informed him, watching as he sat himself down on his bed. 'Say, you wouldn't know how those birds I found are doing, would you?'

His reaction took a while. 'Not sure. I heard them squawking away in mums room last night,' he informed her, 'I'm going to close my eyes for a moment. You don't mind, do you?' he asked and Luna quickly shook her head.

Twenty minutes had passed and Luna's arm was starting to feel slightly numb. She glanced back over at Fred, who was still huddled into a ball and then her focus fell onto George, who had started to become rather pale. Her arm continued to move in the circular formation and she wondered whether she should wake him, as the potion had turned a rather sickly colour of yellow.

Luna rubbed her eyes for a moment and then continued to stir the potion, feeling the heat from the self heating cauldron bubble out into waves. She was starting to feel very tired herself and was greatly pleased, when she sensed someone else stirring in the room. She looked over her shoulder and saw that George was stretching out his neck.

She smiled warmly. 'I'm sorry,' he moaned a yawn and Luna thought his throat sounded sore. 'I fell asleep,' he added.

'That's okay,' she stated, wanting to ask him how he felt but avoiding the subject. 'Do you think it's ready?' she asked him, spooning some of the liquid into the air so that he could see.

He stared at it uncertainly. 'It looks ready,' he informed her. 'I guess I should taste it.'

Luna stared at the bright concoction gloomily. 'I don't know,' she said doubtfully, 'it could be poisonous,' she added quickly.

George pressed himself beside her so that he could take charge of the spoon. 'It's a risk,' he began with a shrug, his free hand, beating about in the air for a moment or two and then adjusting his fringe as though nothing had happened, 'but I've got to try.'

Luna nodded. 'I understand.' Although she wished that he wouldn't do it, she knew that there was nothing that she could say that would change his mind. That was for certain. 'Maybe you should sit down to taste it?' Luna added thoughtfully.

George nodded and spooned some of the potion into the mug that Luna had brought his tea in. Carefully carrying it back over to his bed, he sat down and put the drinking vessel to his lips. Luna bit on the inside of her cheek and he lowered the mug again.

He grinned. 'Wish me luck!' he said but she was sure she could sense nervousness in his voice. He raised the mug once again and began to drink it, his spare hand clenched over his nose.

'Good luck,' Luna whispered.

She waited for him to lower the mug but it seemed that his lips were clenched firmly around the rim; perhaps to make sure that every last drop was drained or perhaps just to stop himself from being physically sick. Luna continued to watch him, dread pulsing through her body. Eventually, George lowered the mug and shook his head frantically.

Luna smiled. 'That bad?' she inquired.

He didn't reply and Luna watched him nervously, his eyes glassing over and skin paling rapidly. She was unsure what she should do, especially as she had no idea what any of the potions side-effects could be. He clenched his throat with his hand and started hitting his fist against the wall.

In panic, Luna reached for her wand and tugged it out of her pocket furiously. She aimed it at George and frantically muttered, in a shaky voice, 'quiesco!'

Luna pounced forwards, as his head filtered down onto the pillow and as she leant down to check his breathing; she was pleased to find that it was back to normal. She sighed as relief swept over her body and the hope that he would be okay knocked in.

She rested her head backwards and sighed again, relieved that nobody had appeared to have been spooked by George's banging on the walls. As she rested and put her wand back safely in her pocket, she could not help but wonder whether the walls had been sealed with some kind of silencing charm or if the rest of the family had just mistaken it for the ghoul in the attic.

She smiled as she reminded herself of an affair with the ghoul the previous week and wondered whether she would ever be able to take a bath again. That's when something else in the room caught her attention. She peered over at Fred's bed and jumped nervously, when she saw that his eyes, almost luminous, were staring right at her.

She walked over to him and crouched beside the bed, an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Fred?' she questioned, 'are you alright?'

He appeared to be aware of her presence but his eyes were dilated and probably seemed out of focus to him. She continued to watch him and tilted her head back, as his eyes clenched together. Nervously, she found his hand under the cover, hoping that her wound would not affect him. Her own pulse dominated his and she understood.

It was a scary feeling to become so used to death to be aware of it and Luna could feel them both trembling. Why he wouldn't speak, she did not understand but all she knew was that if he could, he would and he probably would not want it to be her there.

The trembling stopped and so did his grip and Luna breathed in heavily, leaning over him, she whispered, 'I'm so sorry I couldn't help.'

It was possible that she was delirious but she could have sworn that he had smiled as she let go of his hand and moved away from his bed. The sickness returned as she looked at him for the last time, before pulling the covers over his head.

Luna wiped her eyes and the colours swept in front of her like a vibrant fantasy. She almost wished that he would jump out of the bed and find out that it had all been a joke. Within seconds, reality had sunk in and she turned her attention back onto George, hoping that she could find solitude in him and figure out a way to tell him that his brother had died. She couldn't bear to face Mrs Weasley.

'Life's fading before our very eyes,' she whispered.

'Tell me about it,' someone said from behind her and suppressing a frightened scream with her hand, she turned around to face what appeared to be a ghost.

'Fred?' she mumbled, her voice losing its ability to project.

'George actually,' he informed her with a grin. 'Ah, come on. Don't look so surprised. What did you expect?'

Luna trembled as she stared at the translucent twin. He continued to grin at her but she turned around to face the body in his bed. Confused as she was, she scanned between the covered body, the sleeping body and the floating one before her.

'Ooh,' George said, stretching out his body, 'I do feel better now.' Risking the odds, Luna stretched her hand out and stroked the air in front of her, 'hey!' he exclaimed.

'How do you feel?' it was a statement rather than a question but the inquiry was still there.

George's mouth parted. 'Well, err,' he considered, 'dead,' he answered bluntly.

Suddenly, Luna's sadness was attacked by a bout of anger. 'How come he told me he was you,' she said jousting her hand in the direction of the uncovered twin.

George's eyebrows met. 'Because,' he began to inform her, 'that is me,' he concluded. 'Or rather it was me. Just a shell now, I guess.'

Once again the sickly feeling returned and Luna closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to focus on anything in particular. She began to question why on earth she had had to pick today of all days to visit the twins' room and reopened her eyes.

She began to speak quietly. 'George—'

'—Fred,' he corrected her.

'I guess I should go speak to your,' she paused, 'Fred?'

The pearly twin nodded. 'Yup,' he stated, 'George is over there,' he informed Luna, pointing in the direction of the door, where floated a second twin.

Luna felt her heart miss a beat. 'Overload,' she mumbled, before sitting down on the floor beside the door. 'I don't understand,' she shook her head, wondering whether the sense in her body would return soon or perhaps the shock had killed her as well. That would be a fine old day.

The twins exchanged glances. 'We want to be together,' Fred approached her.

George looked thoughtful. 'I guess—I mean, why else would we still be here? Come on, admit it,' he glared at his brother, 'and so will I.'

Luna blocked out their voices as they continued to argue about their brotherly love. She was certain that she could hear another voice calling through the door and wondered how long it would be before they came into the room.

Not long, apparently. The door swung open and the wood impacted with Luna's body as it did so, hitting her head hard enough to swing backwards. Clutching her head with both hands, Luna whimpered as the blow took effect and dizziness swarmed over her.

'That's not funny, guys,' Ginny moaned, as she allowed herself into her brothers' room, closely followed by Ron. 'Slamming the door like that,' she continued, 'have you seen Luna? Bill's—' she paused and Luna could just about make out her expression, as her mouth opened in alarm.

'Luna!' Ron exclaimed, noticing her behind the door, 'she's down here Ginny, you careless twit. It wasn't Fred and George at all,' she could feel him examine her and wondered why she was on the floor. Remembering, she laughed stupidly. 'Luna. Are you alright?' Ron inquired, pulling her up with one hand. She balanced herself on the wall.

She continued to giggle and wondered why on earth she was acting so foolishly; especially after everything that had happened to her that morning. She watched as Ron looked away from her and in the same direction as Ginny was looking.

'Hello siblings!' Fred shouted.

'Like our new look?' George inquired.

Luna sat down against the wall again and wondered why neither of her friends were speaking properly. Their voices drowned on and on, into what appeared to be a terribly long conversation. She noticed that Ginny was crying and that Ron seemed quite elated that that he still had his bothers there.

'Well,' she heard Ron say clearly, 'as long as you're happy to be here,' and she understood exactly what he meant.

Her head was throbbing and she was almost oblivious to the fact that the two brother ghosts had swept over her head and that Ginny had rushed out of the door once again to follow them. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked up at Ron with a smile.

He sat down beside her. 'How's your head?'

Feeling a lump on the surface and examining the injury, Luna replied, 'I'll tell you when I can feel it again,' and chuckled lightly.

Catching her hand as she lowered it, Ron looked at her crossly as he scanned the wound. 'George wasn't joking!' he exclaimed crossly, 'it's doubled in size now,' he added, letting Luna have her hand back.

She shoved it into her pocket. 'It was my choice,' she added, realising that his temper was rising, something that she had not witnessed for quite some time. She looked up at him and noticed how tired she felt. 'I would have come and gotten someone,' she began to explain, 'but it all happened so fast.'

Ron shook his head. 'You don't have to explain anything, Luna,' he began and she wondered why he was speaking quietly, 'they said everything that I need—want—to know. Everything else is between you and them. Put it out of your mind,' he added.

Luna opened her mouth to speak but his lowering hand caught her attention. Not understanding why, she flinched from the movement and he quickly moved it away from her face and offered it to help her up once again.

She invited his help. 'Thanks,' she muttered, holding herself up against the wall.

'You're quite in the wars at the moment,' he smiled and then blushed when he obviously realised that she was confused. 'It's what my mum says when you get injured a lot.'

'Oh,' Luna replied, giggling slightly, 'I see what you mean.'

He smiled briefly and then gestured for her to move around the door. Luna grimaced and she realised that she had pins and needles in a rather uncomfortable area. Nevertheless, she managed to walk out of the room and hoped that by Ron's actions of closing the door, she could put the morning behind her.

Luna could hear Mrs Weasley's voice from the room below, as they stood on the landing. She watched Ron's content face change for a moment and then looked away, wondering whether she could discretely catch a glimpse of any damage made to her head in the landing window. She seemed unable to, however, as Ron had fixed himself in a seated position on the ledge.

She stared at him for a moment or two and then looked away, realising what her true intentions of watching him were and becoming discontented with herself due to the thoughts. She could hear someone running up the stairs, their feet pounding on the hollow cases.

The first thing Luna saw was the head and she was positive she had met the young man before but from where, she had no idea. He had very long hair, a pierced ear from which dangled a fang. He had a long thin nose—just like Ron—and a scruffy little beard. She couldn't help smiling to herself and secretly wondered whether she could get Ron to follow in what appeared to be his older brothers' footsteps.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Demise, Almost**

Luna tipped her head back in an attempt to clear her nose. She'd been feeling rather heavy in the head for the last couple of days but blamed it on the knock it had been subject to previously, rather than to what her common sense told her the problem was. She refused to believe that she was getting sick, as it would be far to cliché.

Although the summer months were drawing to an end, the temperature was still soaring to an all-time high, causing the still-living Weasley's and Luna to require the use of magic to make sitting in the living room in the least bit bearable. The curtains were once again pulled but this time to minimise the heat from the sun and cool air was circulating in the room thanks to Mrs Weasley's witchcraft.

Ron was lying across the full length of one of the sofas; his neck was limp over the arm rest and his hair slightly matted. He was wearing three-quarter length trousers and a t-shirt but seemed to be in a shallow sleep. Luna was sitting crossed-legged in one of the armchairs opposite him; she was wearing a frilly black and white skirt and top. She now appeared to be in a pleasant trance, her hands resting on her knees and breathing in a rhythm.

Sitting together on the two seated sofa, were mother and daughter. Mrs Weasley was knitting, ready for the winter and reading her most recent book entitled _The Curse of Mrs Disraeli._ Ginny, wearing a pair of pink shorts and a chequered shirt was doing a puzzle, filling in the answers with her wand magically. The ghostly twins were hovering over Ron suspiciously; even dead, they had been continuing to experiment with cures for the curse that was killing so many, with the physical help from the others.

The newest edition to the Burrow, Bill, was sitting against the sofa his brother was sleeping on. His back arched slightly, he alone seemed to be dressed in attire which would be best suited for winter; his usual black baggy clothes appeared to be keeping him comfortable. For a moment, he looked across to his deceased twin brothers, shook his head with a role of his eyes and smiled.

Luna's hand had healed somewhat in the last few days, with the aid of some magical cream made from ordinary herbs in the garden of the Burrow. Luna had made the paste up herself and was thankful for the soothing relief it gave. However, it still required a fresh bandage daily and constant cleaning, as she was afraid it would become infected.

Luna's trance was disrupted. Ron had jumped from his current position to the floor shouting his head off, 'what the hell?' he crowed, his hair flicking around furiously.

Fred and George's laughs echoed somewhat. Luna realised that one of them must have travelled through him. It was an extremely uncomfortable experience; it literally felt like someone was walking over your own grave. Red in the face, Ron restrained himself from using any harsh language, as his mother was peering over her book cautiously.

Both Bill and Ginny were laughing but settled themselves as soon as Ron shot them each an angry glare. Luna blinked slightly and thought that siblings were a rather interesting concept for a moment. It was amazing how you could love and hate someone with one single look. She tensed her shoulders backwards and rubbed her face with her uninjured hand. Tucking her legs back outwards, she crossed her knees and replaced her sandals.

Ginny looked across at her friend enquiringly for a moment and Luna smiled back in response. Brushing her hand through her hair for a moment, she looked across to Ron who was no longer relaxed but not relieving his vision from his brothers in the slightest.

'You know, Ron,' George began, 'if we weren't already dead, you could kill with your eyes,' he laughed slightly and Ron cursed at him under his breath.

After this, Fred and George departed from the room and Ron relaxed slightly into his seat. Pushing himself backwards, Bill joined his younger brother on the sofa. Luna brushed her skirt straight and stood up for a moment. Sensing movement, all but Mrs Weasley looked towards her. Feeling slightly threatened, Luna avoided eye contact with all but Ginny.

'I'm just popping outside to get some more herbs,' she informed her friend, unintentionally rubbing her hand as a gesture.

'Shouldn't you wait until this evening? It's really hot at the moment,' Ginny inquired her friend, apparently worried that the heat would get to her friend.

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment. 'If you pick Skragnal at midday, it starts to wilt and release the cells that make it such a powerful remedy,' she stated airily, 'it's more affective,' her eyes were duller than they had been in a while. She was looking extremely tired.

Ginny nodded. 'No wonder you whizzed Herbology!' she replied, 'mind if I stay in—I think another minute of that heat will destroy me,' she added, sporting a wonderful tan from the previous day. It was hard to believe that Luna could remain so pale, even after being in the sun.

'Course not,' Luna smiled. 'I won't be long,' she added.

Mrs Weasley looked up for a moment but did not say anything. Luna began to walk through the kitchen in order to escape through the backdoor. She was surprised to find it wide open; it startled her somewhat, especially as how cautious the family had been the day she arrived at the Burrow. A shiver flecked the skin on her arms as she remembered the horrific events.

She passed through the doors and her eyes narrowed as she made contact with natural daylight. Looking out into the garden, she could see heat radiating. For a second, she wondered weather it was worth it but the pain she felt twanging in her hand influenced her decision to step forward into the garden. She began to walk forwards and in the direction of the far end of the garden.

Something didn't feel right to her or perhaps Ginny was right and the heat was simply too much for her to handle. She continued to walk despite herself and ventured to the area of the Weasley land which was shrouded in bushes and was very overgrown. She scanned the ground for a moment and knelt down to move some foliage that was in the way.

Twisting a leaf from the plant she was observing— a sort of spiky leaved variety which was extremely bright in colour— she smelt her fingers. The plant was obviously not quite ready, as she passed it over with no more damage. Standing up, she winced slightly and moved to the side briefly, looking for another of the same species of plant.

Her heart was failing to control itself and she didn't understand why. She turned around violently and sighed with relief, as she saw a familiar red head approaching her from the house. Ron was jogging towards her, despite the heat, in a tatty pair of trainers, she was sure were a size to small for him.

He grinned slightly. 'Thought I'd keep you company,' he said, once he was a foot or two away from her.

Luna smiled in response. 'Appreciated,' she said warmly. 'I had this awful feeling someone was watching me,' she added, returning her vision to the ground so she could search for the plant once again.

Ron looked mildly deflated for a moment, 'awful?' he quoted with a pout.

Luna suddenly realised she'd offended him somewhat and although it had been unintentional, she was mildly surprised to sense his disappointment. 'I didn't mean it like that!' she stated quickly.

His cheek dented inwards for a moment and he knelt on the ground beside Luna, as she was now once again in this position and searching for a plant that reached her specification. She tested the plants as she had done previously. Ron was finding himself useful by holding back the branch of the bush that was in Luna's way. It was this which prevented either of the teenagers from defending themselves from the burst of energy that bruised Ron's back.

Luna screamed, mostly through shock and whipped her wand from out of her pocket. Ron groaned as he rolled over and pulled back towards her worriedly. He also produced his wand and they both stood up quickly.

'Where'd it come from?' Luna stated, looking at Ron nervously to see whether the damage had caused him much pain.

'I can't see anyone,' he mumbled and Luna realised the initial shock had subsided.

'Let's get inside quickly,' she replied, looking around nervously.

Ron nodded but before they had managed to travel five meters, another jet of energy flew towards them and narrowly missed Luna's shoulder. She evaded the blow and with a quick flick of her wand, she managed to jump the spell back in the direction in which it had come from. Both she and Ron shot an Expelliarmus charm in the same direction.

A howl alerted their senses and they exchanged nervous glances. Luna went to walk forwards to investigate and Ron stuck his hand out viciously but Luna understood that it was more protectively than anything that was meant to undermine her.

Ron didn't take his eyes from the spot the cry had come from. 'Quick—go back to the house, get the others!' Luna opened her mouth to object but he shouted for her to move quickly and darted forwards himself.

Luna thought her legs would snap beneath her as she darted back towards the house. Losing her shoes, as they just were not doing her feet justice, her vision chased for the back door as she lost all control of herself with the only intent of getting to the rest of the people as quickly as possible. Ignoring the ground below her feet, she passed into the house without a second thought.

Straight into the living room, Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Bill were just as she had left them. Surprised by her fast-paced entrance, they all stared up at her, Ginny rather uncertainly.

Taking no more than a second to catch her breath, Luna blurted out, 'we were attacked!'

It seemed like a pretty careless statement to her afterwards but there was no time for her to contemplate it any further, as Mrs Weasley, closely followed by Bill and Ginny, had rushed from the house faster than a speeding broom. Luna stared for a moment, the only other time she had seen Ginny's mother move so quickly, was when she chased the Hogwarts Express because Ginny had forgotten her spell book.

Shaking slightly, Luna followed behind but by the time she reached the back door to the house, she could see the flashing of spells from where she had left Ron. His family had already reached him but she knew her help would be needed. Fearing that there was more than one intruder, she once again ran forwards to the overgrown area of garden, passing a disgruntled gnome as she did.

A voice from behind alerted Luna to cast a defensive spell and a curse recoiled from her. She pressed her back towards a tree nervously and looked in the direction that she had heard the curse pronounced from. Her eyes locked with those of a hooded man and she raised her mother's wand in a defensive stance. She could see the Death Eater smile slightly below his robes.

He was too old for her to recognise; perhaps in his late twenties, she observed as he stood straight, allowing his gaunt face to be observed. She didn't like the way he was smiling, as she shouted, 'expelliarmus!'

He countered her spell without a thought. 'You're not looking well,' he taunted her.

Luna attempted a spell that he was less likely to predict her using; one that she had learnt from her many sessions in the DA. Her choice had been in vein, as it was instantly reflected from the Death Eater's own wand. Unsure of what she should do, even though she had been present and been involved in various duels, she raked her brain for anything that could be useful.

She was forced to defend herself once again, as the man uttered a spell she would never have contemplated using. Heartbeat increasing, she felt her toes squishing into the earth below the tree; she apologised to the tree, before tapping it on the trunk. Several branches whipped forwards towards her attacker but he simply caused them to burn to ash.

'I feel fine!' she lied.

The Death Eater glared at her. 'I'm so sorry to hear that,' he stated and she stared back.

For a moment, Luna considered taking her chances and running backwards. The light of the sun caught her eyes for a moment and she could not help but sneeze. She barely had time to respond to the spell that winded her in the chest. The brief blink of her eyes had given the Death Eater the opportunity he needed to strike her down.

Luna couldn't tell what he'd hit her with but as she tried to move her body, she realised he'd performed the full body bind. She whimpered slightly and unintentionally, as it had meant to come out as harsh words. Her wand was still clasped in her hands but she couldn't perform the counter curse.

The Death Eater stood over her for a moment and grinned. He didn't even bother to aim his wand towards her, as he bent over her body and uncurled her fingers to remove her wand. So that she could see him, he stood above her. Putting his own wand in his mouth, silently, he took her wand between his own and snapped it in half. Her eyes widened but there was nothing she could do, as he dropped the pieces of her mothers wand onto her body.

Sensing that she was about to die, Luna attempted to enter her own private land; the place she had forgotten since she had been at the Burrow and surprisingly, happy. But nothing would work, as he towered her, wand outstretched. However, her ears tuned into someone crying and she distinctively recognised the tears of Mrs Weasley. Her heart tweaked, as she fell in fear that Ron had been killed whilst she had ventured to gain help.

There was nothing she could do now and she waited and tried to will herself dead before anyone could take her spirit from her. However, the calls of others challenged the current situation and she found herself strangely relieved, as she was crushed beneath the body of the Death Eater whom had been standing above her.

'Ron, you didn't!' Luna heard Mrs Weasley scream between sobs.

Luna felt the pressure removed from her, as the body was shifted from her. Ron had pulled him to the side with little care and instantly performed the correct counter curse. Taking a moment to wonder how he'd managed it without any problems at all and realising that she hadn't given him enough credit over the years, Luna blinked in fear.

From the ground, it took Luna a moment to understand all that had just happened. Mrs Weasley's tears and the absence of Bill, was her first strike of understanding. Her second strike was when she realised she could move again but didn't want to and the final strike, was when she realised that Ron had killed. Staring up at him, she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

She broke. Not understanding completely why, Luna began to cry. She couldn't bring herself to look at any of them in the eyes, as she felt that she had absolutely no right to be upset. Trying to work out whether she was crying because she was relieved to see Ron or because she was still alive, or simply because she was so frightened, Luna looked towards the ground at the broken pieces of her mother's wand.

Looking uneasy, Ron quickly wrapped his arms around her but she became oblivious to the contact. She could feel him shaking slightly and realised that he was being strong for the rest of his family; unknown to his sister and mother, his heartbeat felt like a hummingbirds wings. Although grateful for the comfort, for some reason Luna began to feel worse rather than better. She rested her forehead on his shoulder for a moment.

The next thing Luna felt was him pushing her forwards because Mrs Weasley was ushering them in the direction of the house. 'We must get inside,' she informed her children, words stammered slightly.

Ginny's words were also fluctuating. 'What about, Charlie?' she complained.

Luna looked up for a moment. She could see that Mrs Weasley had passed the initial shock, which was almost depressing to her, that the mother could now move forwards so quickly because she was used to death occurring. Ginny was as pale as anything; her eyes were dilated and she had a large cut down the side of her neck. Ron looked as though he'd been knocked around a bit but other than that, the family was in one piece.

Mrs Weasley ignored the question and pressured her daughter to walk forwards. The house was still open and they all walked into the kitchen as quickly as possible. Mrs Weasley wasted no time in locking the doors and began to move about the house, shutting the windows and tapping them with her wand in some silent extra precaution. Luna's eyes were still blurry with tears, as she just stood watched Ginny silently for a moment.

Her friend stepped forward and pulled her into a strong hug, which Luna was able to weakly return with her eyes closed. She opened them for a moment and her eyes locked with Ron. He seemed more distant than she had ever been, as he replaced his wand in his pocket. His face was almost unreadable, as he stepped forwards but Luna determined it as a mixture of guilt and regret.

Stepping back from Ginny, Luna wiped her eyes with her fingertips. 'I'm sorry, I don't know why I got so upset,' she began croakily, 'I just, I figured it was the end for me and there was so much going through my mind,' she sighed out, wondering whether to pour her heart out or just leave it at that. She was about to confess her thoughts when Ginny pulled her hands forward.

Clasping her hands around Luna's, she passed her the two broken parts of the wand, 'at least you're alive,' she whispered to her friend.

Luna attempted to smile but all she could manage was a meek nod of her head. 'What happened to Bill?' she asked sadly.

Ron handed his sister a cloth that he had drenched with cool water from the kitchen sink. Ginny cringed as she pressed it against her wound and the tears in her eyes showed that it was stinging significantly. Luna looked across at her friend sorrowfully and pocketed the broken pieces of her wand, even though she felt they would be best left to rot.

'He just, vanished,' Ron informed Luna, his voice toneless. 'There's a good chance he's just been transported elsewhere—like the Quidditch referees,' he added. Sensing immense hope in both the Weasley siblings, Luna nodded and realised it would be best to end the conversation there.

Ginny nodded. 'He wasn't dead,' she stated and Luna looked across at Ron, who was looking uncertain. He looked away.

There was an awkward silence, as Ron passed Ginny a clean and dry clothe. Luckily, her wound was not deep and the bleeding seemed to have subsided. Mrs Weasley ventured back into the kitchen, a slightly wild look to her face. Luna observed that it was anger and fear but the others appeared oblivious to this fact.

'Ginny!' her mother waltzed forwards and clasped her daughter into a hug, as she examined the wound.

'I'm fine, mum!' she exclaimed, worming from beneath her mothers grip.

Her mother nodded knowingly, as Luna looked up sadly. Mrs Weasley looked across at her with a sense of empathy. She opened her mouth but Luna braved a smile. 'I'm fine, Mrs Weasley. Honest,' she lied.

'A word, Ronald,' Molly Weasley summoned her son forwards and he looked at both Luna and Ginny with a slight flare to his nostrils. He allowed his mother to lead him forwards and she closed the kitchen door, creating a barrier between them.

Ginny looked across at Luna, 'he looks like a pig when he does that,' she attempted a slight chuckle and tried to raise one side of her nose in the same way.

Luna smiled a response. 'Are you—'

She was cut short by Ginny's youthful explanation, as she pulled an extendable ear from her pocket. 'I've suffered much worse, Luna,' she paused for a moment, 'fancy a listen in?' she asked her friend, dangling the ear down in front of her. Luna shook her head, 'ok, I'll quote then.'

Luna watched as Ginny pressed herself against the wall with an ear between her and the interior. Luna observed her friends expressions, which appeared to change in relation to the conversation. She stared blankly at her friend and for a moment turned to face the hanging portrait of the Weasley family on the wall. It made her grimace slightly, as they were all smiling, unknowingly.

Ginny's jaw dropped. 'Wow, I didn't even no Mum knew that word,' she exclaimed in shock.

Still heartbeat raised and fear from her close encounter with death, Luna looked at her friend questionably. 'What?' Ginny whispered a word into her friends ear and Luna looked as equally shocked. 'I didn't mean that,' Luna's voice was slightly higher than usual, 'I meant what's going on.'

Ginny's cheeks tinted slightly. 'Oops. Well, basically she's telling Ron that he shouldn't have used an unforgivable and that malarkey,' Ginny short versed the conversation.

The voices in the adjacent room began to rise and Ginny dropped the ear, as there was no longer any need for it. The argument between mother and son continued; Mrs Weasley screaming that he could be prosecuted for it and that he'd have to live with the consequences for the rest of his life. Luna learnt from the argument that there had been two other Death Eaters. One had taken his own life, the other surrendered by apperating away from their home.

'Would you have rather seen Luna dead?' Ron screamed and they heard his footsteps part from the room and towards the staircase.

'Oh, dear,' Luna mumbled but Ginny shook her head and they both took a step back as the kitchen door opened once more.

Ginny quickly stuffed the ear back into her pocket but her mother said nothing about it. Mrs Weasley started at the two youths for a moment and attempted a brave smile. 'I'm going to go and tell your brothers what has happened,' she began referring to the twins. 'Then I'm going to go and see Remus,' she added.

Luna nodded and Ginny replied as her mum turned on her heels, 'alright,' Ginny turned to her friend and pulled her by the arm, still holding the cloth to her neck.

They moved into the front room and Ginny sat back in her original seat, with Luna moving to the end of the sofa so that she was closer to Ginny. They remained in silence for a few minutes; both of them contemplating the previous events but neither thinking it wise to share the experience. Luna believed that it was best that way; her mind resting on the thoughts of using time to prevent all that had occurred. Even changing time to prevent mass slaughter was strictly forbidden though; it was something they all had to live with now.

Time moved swiftly on and Luna failed to respond as Mrs Weasley used the fireplace to escape from the house. Luna began to twirl a strand of hair between her fingers and Ginny peered down towards her lap for a moment or two. It was only when she felt the change of weight beside her, did Luna retort to any movement within the room.

Ron had plonked himself beside Luna and to her she felt that it was unnecessarily close but she was in no way going to complain. He looked across at his sister and the pointed his head into the air. Luna peered at the Grandfather clock. It had been dismantled. Mrs Weasley had refused to believe it's chimes and pendulum any longer. Unfortunately, it meant that Bill's situation was completely unknown and would remain that way until the truth could be found.

'Mum's gone to inform Lupin of the attack,' she informed her brother.

He nodded in response. 'Yeah,' he said uncaringly.

Ginny looked at her brother sadly. 'Oh, Ron. Don't be like that,' her voice was soft, 'it's all too much—you know that.'

Ron appeared to have understood and apologised almost inaudibly. Luna found it strange that neither of the twins had come down to talk with them but realised that if they were working, it would have been disastrous for them to stop if they were in the process of potion mixing. It was extremely hard for the deceased to move objects; it took considerable power and was especially complicated for the newly dead.

They continued to sit in silence and Luna noticed that time appeared to be ticking away without her even feeling the loss. She could hear birds singing outside and was reminded of the blackbird chicks they had rescued previously. She shuddered as her memory forced her to remember the face of her attacker and she wondered if the man was still lying outside in the Weasley garden; dead.

They were alerted by the arrival of Mrs Weasley almost an hour after the mother had left. She looked at them all with a warming smile and Ginny propped up hoping for good news. However, Mrs Weasley simply muttered something in Ron's ear, which was inaudible to Luna. She gave him a quick hug and he smiled. Luna was thankful that peace had been made.

'I'm going to get an early night in,' Mrs Weasley informed the teenagers with a deep breath, 'look after yourselves,' she said kindly.

With a simply round of goodnights and nods of the head, Mrs Weasley ventured up the stairs and Luna presumed she had departed to her bedroom. She could feel Ron beside her but didn't say anything, as she felt his arm against her. She turned to look at Ginny and realised her friend was observing the questionably. Luna shrugged her shoulders and Ginny chuckled knowingly.

Ron looked up towards his sister at the sign of her voice. 'I'm starving,' she said, controlling her giggle, 'I'm going to get something to eat.'

Watching her friend leave, she noticed Ginny had a smile on her lips, as she swung the clothe she'd been using on her wound over her shoulders. Feeling slightly out of her own control, Luna tried desperately hard to think of something to say to Ron. She could hear him breathe and almost wished that he wasn't sitting so close, even though she had previously wished for it.

'You okay?' he asked, without turning to look at her.

Instead of answering his question, she blurted out foolishly, 'thank you.'

He let a short burst of air through his nose and turned to look at her, shaking his head slightly. Luna then realised that for a Ravenclaw, she could be pretty stupid at times or that his timing was simply just awful. He was staring at her eyes and she could not help but share a blush for him. Apparently realising that she was uncomfortable, he smiled and gave her a quick hug around the shoulders.

Luna grinned slightly and blinked her eyes. She was about to speak again but Ginny stormed back into the front room, clutching her stomach. Both Ron and Luna looked at her curiously, as she dramatically collapsed into her chair.

'We're going to starve!' she exclaimed, 'there's no bloody food,' she informed them.

Luna giggled. 'You sound like Ron.'

She scowled playfully. 'Oh, Merlin, no!' she play-acted.

Ron looked up worriedly. 'We'll have to go and get some food in the morning if Mum doesn't go. It's not like her,' he stated.

'Daddy and I had an account at Mercury's,' Luna said with a slight pause, 'we can go get some food there, either way,' she informed Ron and Ginny. 'I think I've got some Bertie Botts in my trunk—I'll go get them,' she added with a sigh.

Luna darted out of the room and jogged up the stairs, almost running up them on all fours. She wasn't concentrating on venturing to the room she shared with Ginny but rather the way Ron was now acting around her. She really didn't understand him in the slightest. Perhaps she had been very wrong? Maybe he was very right? She tried to forget the thoughts of the past.

Once she was inside Ginny's room, she kneeled down at her trunk and messily pulled out the clothes that were within it. After a few layers, she reached the bottom and found a few large boxes of Berttie Botts jelly beans. Knowing they'd take the edge off of their hunger, she dropped them al on the floor with a rattle. Cramming the clothes back into her trunk, she slammed the lid down and grabbed the jelly beans.

She left Ginny's room and jogged back down the stairs a little more carefully. She couldn't understand why she took the last stairs tow at a time, as she hurried back into the front room without a second thought. Ginny and Ron— who had obviously been in deep conversation— fell silent and Ginny looked from her brother to Luna with a smile. Luna decided that she was better off not knowing what they had been discussing, as she was certain it involved her.

'Saviour!' Ginny grinned, as Luna passed her one of the large boxes of beans. 'Where'd you have these hidden away?'

'In Ron's underwear draw,' Luna joked.

'No wonder he didn't find them,' Ginny grinned in response to Luna's attempt at a joke.

It took Ron a few minutes to work out what the girls were finding so funny 'Hey!' he moaned.

Ginny was nibbling on the end of a jelly bean. Ron was breaking open a pack of his own but Luna was looking at her own disdainfully. Ron tossed a few into his mouth at the same time and chewed eagerly, obviously more hungry than he had previously let on to his two female companions. Suddenly Ginny looked across at Luna suspiciously.

'I have an idea,' Ginny concurred, 'let's play a game.' Luna's experience of Ginny's games had not always been positive. She looked at her friend worriedly. Ron stared across at his sister, still chewing. 'We each in turn eat a bean; if it's a good flavour, you have to answer a truth, if it's horrid, you have to do a dare!'

Luna looked across at her friend and Ron scowled at his sister. 'I don't know, Ginny. That kind or game only really works with more people,' she went on to add, 'plus, last time I played butter beer bottle with you, I couldn't get the image of Colin Creevey out of my mind for weeks,' she shuddered.

Ron perked up and realisation flashed in his eyes. 'I'm up for it—let's just try it out,' he then stated thoughtfully, 'it'll make them last longer.'

Much to Luna's disappointment, the game was initiated. Ginny instructed Ron to eat the first bean. He tipped one from the box into his hand and examined it cautiously. Popping it into his mouth, he chewed slowly in order to determine the taste.

Ron grinned. 'Chocolate,' he said smugly.

Ginny rubbed her chin. 'Who was your last kiss?'

Her brother scowled. 'Now I know why I never played this game. Lavender,' he complained, looking to see what Luna's reaction was. She seemed unfazed.

Ginny pressed her lips in consideration. 'Your turn, Luna.' Luna took a bean from her box and popped it into her mouth. After a second of chewing, she clarified that the flavour was blueberry. 'Ron, ask her a truth,' Ginny instructed.

'Erm,' he stammered. 'I can't think of anything,' he turned away.

'Fine. I'll be the game master then,' Ginny offered evilly and turning to Luna to ask her a question. 'Would you eat dragon poo to save my life?'

Luna couldn't help but laugh. 'Yes,' she said between giggles.

'Ugh!' Ginny crinkled her nose.

The game continued for some time, with Ginny asking a lot of random and pointless questions which Luna felt were rather tiresome. She also thought it vaguely unfair that Ginny was now void from questioning because of her brothers lack of will to question her and could eat beans freely. Luna rubbed her eyes, as she was becoming increasingly tired.

Luna continued to answer questions, much to her dismay. She felt it was more important to keep Ginny happy than to feed her own emotions. The game came to an abrupt halt, however, as Ron spat a bean from his mouth in utter disgust.

'You don't want to know.'

Ginny grinned smugly. 'I dare you,' she had obviously been waiting for him to get a bad flavour of bean and Luna dreaded what she would ask, 'to tell me I have to go to bed for the rest of the evening,' she said oddly.

'What?' he asked bluntly and Luna shot her friend an uncertain blink. She glared at him and he quickly said, 'I dare you to go to bed,' confusion ringing between his tongue.

With a smug laugh and a wink, Ginny jumped from the chair with her almost finished box of Berttie Botts and disappeared out of the room. Luna could hear her friend race up the stairs and presumed that she was now safely in the comfort of her own bedroom. Luna looked across at Ron, confusion balanced within her eyes. She could not understand why Ginny hadn't just said she wanted to go to bed. After all, she was feeling rather tired herself and would have happily gone up also.

Ron pulled himself back onto the single chair and smiled at her slightly. 'She thinks I should show you something,' he laughed and watched as Luna's eyes widened in shock. 'My Chudley Cannons collection,' he finished.

Luna could feel the temperature rising in her face but was positive that it wasn't because of her mistake and the fact Ron was staring at her. Why could she no longer share words with him without being suspicious? She nodded and he grinned slightly, obviously presuming that she meant it would be okay to go and take a look at that point.

'Come on, then!'

He jumped from the seat and began to lead Luna to the stairs. She was feeling nauseous and dropped the box of jelly beans on the chair before following him. She was prepared to follow him to his bedroom, despite feeling nervous but her head was starting to drum heavily. She continued to walk, despite the uncomfortable feeling.

Ron turned as they reached the last door at the top of the stairs. His room was now his own again and for this he had been very grateful. There's nothing worse than not being able to spend time in your own space, which is distinctively you. He moved slightly towards her and if Luna had not been feeling extremely dizzy, she probably wouldn't have done what she did.

Turning around quickly, she began to walk down the stairs. 'I'm sorry, Ron,' she called, 'I've got to lay down,' she informed him.

Ron looked at her from behind with a mix of disappointment and worry. 'Luna?' he shouted after her but she ignored his call, even though she was terrified she'd offended him.

Without taking another glance back, she ran into Ginny's room as fast as she could. Her head was feeling heavy and she could feel that her temperature had risen drastically. Vision slightly impaired and unable to close the door behind, Luna collapsed onto her bed.

111 –

)( The Butterfly Effect )(

)( A conspiracy of death—By Lassy Luna )(


End file.
